


Angels and Demons

by CrazyJanaCat, GittieKittie



Series: Co-work CrazyJanaCat/GittieKittie [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Choking, Corruption, Gun Kink, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Romance, Running Away, Sexual Abuse, Teen Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GittieKittie/pseuds/GittieKittie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is the type of girl teachers love. She is always kind, smart and very responsible. Damon on the other hand, is a bully. He is rude and gets into fights. He teases and terrorizes the other students, especially Angel.<br/>When Angel discovers a deep and dark secret of Damon, she is determined to help him. but will she be able to save him and escape her own dark past, or will both their secrets catch up on them and pull them down into the nightmares they are both plagued with at night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the second co-op story GittieKittie and I posted together, though this time of an entirely different kind.  
> If anyone may notice, this is more along the lines of most of my other stories, but no fanfiction this time. When we started writing this, we had Fanfic in mind, but we just started creating the characters instead of borrowing them from some fandom because we usually don't really agree on which one. The only one we share is Harry Potter, and as some of you might have noticed, even then do look at it completely different. Still, I think it makes for very interesting storylines.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one, though it is pretty dark, just a warning.

## Angel

My life is impossible. I think my mom has thrown me on the ground when I was little. It would explain a lot of my craziness. I mean, who would fall in love with her bully? Only a masochist would do that and I can assure you, I’m not a masochist. I think… it’s actually the only explanation I can think off. I mean, I have fallen in love with Damon. The hottest guy in school but also the representation of his name. He is literally a demon. His goal in life must be ruining mine. From the beginning of the year he was bullying me by calling me names and even hitting me with stuff he could throw at me. Like right now.

“Hey Angel. Stop dreaming. It’s your turn,” Mister Green tried to get my attention and I wanted to sink into the ground. He wanted me to do my speech about domestic violence.

I was already sorry for picking this subject when I saw Damon’s face. His black eyes were looking at me with such fury and anger that I almost ran away. The only thing I had done was saying which subject I had chosen and already he was looking like he wanted to hit me or something. My voice trembled and I hesitated for a moment before I started my speech. I tried to look at everything except him but failed . it was like he was a magnet. I couldn’t look at anything else but him. When I ended my speech  I sat down as fast as possible and buried my head in my hands. This was a bigger torture then you could imagine! The bell rang and I took my stuff to leave the classroom. But Damon thought something else. He took my arm and stopped me from leaving.

“Nice speech. For someone who doesn’t know anything about this subject.” His hand was holding me so hard that I knew there would come a bruise tomorrow. “Keep your nose out of my damn business and I leave you alone!” He walked away angrily and left the school. Almost two hours before it ended.

I sighed. It had been a guess what was going on with him but now I was sure. Maybe I must listen. My hart felt like someone put a knife in it. Or not. He needed help and he would get it if he wanted or not. Yep, I am crazy.

## Damon

I walked into the house and slammed the door loudly. Angel had really pissed me off with that damn speech of her. What right does she have to be talking like that anyway?! She knew nothing about what it was like, so she should just shut her stupid mouth and leave me the hell alone!

“Mom!” I called as I took off my shoes.

“Not home kiddo, just you and me today.” I tensed when I heard his scratchy, slurred voice, and I looked towards the living room. The stench of beer wafted into my nostrils, and suddenly I regretted leaving school early. I could see him sitting there, in the beat up couch, with another bottle of beer in his hands. He stared at me with these piercing grey eyes of his, disgust and hatred all that I could see inside of them. I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine, but stayed stock still, glaring back at the man my mom for some reason married after my dad had walked out on us.

“Get me another one of these, kid,” he grunted, holding up the now empty bottle at me.

I nodded and walked towards the kitchen, but a sudden smack in the back of my head had me stumbling and shout out in pain. The glass bottle fell to the floor and broke to pieces. I turned around, glaring at my stepdad as I nurtured my throbbing head. He just looked back at me with a blank expression. Not really up for an argument, knowing he could do ten times worse than that, I continued on my way to the fridge and grabbed another bottle of that stinking beer the disgusting man liked so much. I still don’t understand how he hadn’t drank himself to death yet.

“Here you go,” I muttered as I handed him the bottle.  “I’m upstairs doing homework.” He started chuckling at that, and put the bottle to his lips.

As I fled the room to get to my own, I could hear him laugh louder and louder still. He must’ve found the idea of me studying hilarious. To him, I was a stupid no good kid, only useful for one thing. I shuddered as I thought of that. No. One day, I’ll prove to him he’s wrong. I’ll show him just what I can do, and then, I’ll kill him. Smiling at the new thought, I sat down at my desk and started working on my essay. I better work on it now, before the drunkard downstairs got bored of drinking and came up for a different kind of entertainment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only the first chapter is this short, next ones will be longer.


	2. Partners

## Angel

I looked at mister Green with a look of terror. He didn’t just say that. Everything but that! Why did he put me and Damon together for a project? He knew we didn’t get along and yes I decided I wanted to help him but rather from a distance. A large distance like a grand canyon distance. I was crazy but I still loved my life and if I had to work with him my life would end probably very soon…. I looked towards him and I saw that his face was all anger. Joy, he wanted to work with me as I was something worse than shit. I don’t know what I ever did to him but it must be something really, really bad.

“Damon and Angel. I want you to be civil to each other. This project will count for fifty percent  off your final mark. So you two will be civil alright?” He looked at us with a stern look on his face. “I put you two together because you are the smartest students I ever had. Behave yourself and get yourself a good mark. You two will do a project about child abuse.”

I saw Damon ‘s muscles tense and he looked like he wanted to kill mister Green. It was the first time I saw him that angry towards someone else than me. It was petrifying. I sighed a bit and nodded.

“Alright. We behave.”

“And you Damon?” mister Green asked without any hesitation.

“Fuck off!” he ran out the classroom and I sighed again. This would be so much fun. I guess that I only can enjoy this project if I become a masochist. Then this would be the perfect situation. But right now, right now I hated mister Green.

“Go after him and calm him down Angel. From now on he’s your responsibility.” Mister Green said sternly.

I stood up and left the classroom. I guess mister Green hates me after all. I mean, sending me after the quarter back of the school who is in a really bad mood to calm him down is like planning a murder without getting caught!!!

## Damon

“Goddamn fucking asshole teacher!” I growled as I kicked some rocks on the path. Some kids playing in the nearby playground looked at me weirdly, so I sneered at them and showed off my middle finger. The mother of one of the little brats glared at me angrily, but I ignored her and walked over to the abandoned swing set a bit further away. No parent would let their kids come close to the contraption anyway. The wood was pretty rotten, and the swings themselves were rusted. It was the perfect quiet place for me to sit.

“Fucking asshole always has to get his long ass nose into my shit!” I muttered to myself. “And that stupid bitch is no better, always playing fucking saint, like she can’t do shit wrong to the world!” I started swinging back and forth angrily, kicking my legs out as hard as I could as I imagined that idiot teacher mister Green was standing right in front of me. I’d aim for the balls. An ugly, dumb bastard like him doesn’t deserve the chance to have kids anyway.

My stepdad doesn’t deserve any kids either, I thought, cringing a bit. But that asshole fixed that by marrying someone who _had_. Because of that disgusting piece of shit, I had a hard time walking today. Sitting wasn’t pretty great either but luckily, I was used to his beatings and all to make sure nobody noticed. When I noticed my sleeves were riding up a bit, I pulled them back down quickly, hiding the finger shaped bruises on my wrists.

“Damon!” Just in time too, apparently, because our little school’s saint was walking towards me. I made a face as Angel sat down on the swing next to me, and I glared at her.

“What?!” I asked rudely. “School too boring so you come to do your daily good deeds or something?”

Angel stared at me weirdly, clearly unable to find a good retort. I snort and look back in front of me.

“Go piss off someone else. I don’t feel like watching your ugly face.” I growled.

“You know, I don’t know what your problem is but I’m so sick of it. I never did something to deserve this so piss off yourself!” She stood up from the swing and walked away. But she seemed to changed her mind and turned around so she could stand right in front of me.

“I don’t know what your problem is and I definitely don’t know why you want to ruin my life because of that but I am so sick of that!!! I hate it that you act like I’m a piece of shit and I hate it even more that I don’t hate you for that! Damon you’re a sick, pathetic bastard and I hate it that you think you’re better than me and that you  hate me for some stupid reason that is probably that I’m too hot for you or something and if this project wasn’t for fifty percent of our grades I probably wouldn’t talk to you and ignore you like  you were just some stupid, ignorant fly I could hit with a paper, but now we need to be civil and I know you can do that deep down so you stand up right now and come back to school with me!!!” she crossed her arms and waited impatiently.

I stared at her for a good minute or so, my mouth open and eyes wide in shock. Angel was completely red in her face with anger, and she was panting. As she calmed down, I got angrier. With a growl, I jumped up from my seat on the swing and walked over to her. She looked like she was scared now, but she still didn’t move away and  she stared back at me with a determined glint in her blue eyes. She pissed me off so much right now!

“You don’t know anything!” I screamed at her, and I grabbed her by the throat, squeezing just enough to be a threat. Her eyes widened in fear, and I tensed. Was that what I looked like when _he_ did that to me too? The idea that I would be like him in any way made me sick, and I quickly released Angel again, stumbling back a few steps as I stared at her in horror. It took me a few seconds to get myself back together and push the images that flashed through my head to the back of my mind. When I succeeded, I straightened up and looked away from Angel’s shocked face.

“Let’s go back then,” I mumbled before walking away. I didn’t dare look back to see if she was following and just kept on moving, my eyes trained on the ground in front of my feet as I dragged them towards the school building again.

## Angel

It took me a minute to calm down. For a moment I thought I had pushed it too far. I thought I had broken his self-control. But even then I wasn’t really that scared. I was more scared from my reaction. He had… No, just don’t think of it and work further at the project. This was a too huge danger for me to stay. If I didn’t take some space I probably would piss him off again so he would… I sighed and moved a bit uncomfortable in my chair. We were sitting in the library at the school and since the incident at the park we hadn’t said a word. I didn’t know what to say anyway. I mean. He tried to kill me back there and then decided for some reason he wouldn’t do it. Maybe he finally decided I was too hot for him... I chuckled a bit. I saw Damon frown but that only made me laugh harder. The image I had in my head right now of what he was thinking at the park was just to ridiculous for words. Oh great. Now I was officially crazy.

“Thanks a lot Damon….” I tensed. Did I just say that out loud?

“What the hell? Are you taking something?” He said with a huge frown. I could literally hit myself right know. Great job Angel. Now he thinks you’re a lunatic… “Did you enjoy it when I choked you? Are you a masochist?” he smirked at me and I bit my lip. I hated that smirk. It was so damn… “You did enjoy it!” he stopped my thoughts and started laughing. I looked up shocked.

“You really are a crazy, sadistic lunatic!! Why would I enjoy it that you nearly killed me?!” I almost screamed. Actually asking myself the question instead of asking it to him.

Damon chuckled and stood up, grabbing his stuff together and throwing them messily into his schoolbag. As he walked away, he stopped right behind my chair and leaned over to whisper in my ear. “That’s called sexual asphyxiation babe, and I bet it got you all wet.”

I didn’t know how to answer to that and just stared at him with a blank face. Damn!

## Damon

When I entered the house, I couldn’t stop a breath of relieve to escape me when I saw my mom putting away groceries in the fridge. At least I wouldn’t be home alone with that animal again. I called out a greeting to her, and she looked up, smiling tiredly at me as she did.

“How was school sweetie?” she asked.

“School,” I replied shrugging. My mom laughed softly at that and gave me a little hug when I passed her to get some soda.

“Well then, I have to go again,” she mumbled sadly. “They want me to go over to a hospital in New York for something, so I’ll probably be gone for the whole week, maybe even two.” My blood ran cold as she said that, but I still smiled at her and nodded in understanding.

My mother was a nurse, and the only working member of our household. I wanted to get a job too of course, but my stepdad basically knew half the people in town, and he always found some way to get them to fire me, so, in order not to worry my mom, I just gave up. She wasn’t very healthy, and I feared that if she knew about the things that happened if she wasn’t around, her heart would just stop beating.

“And don’t forget to make some dinner for you and Bud, alright? You know what a bad cook he is!” Mom called as she quickly left the house. I nodded again and waved her goodbye, my smile dropping as soon as the door closed behind her. With a sigh, I started making dinner for me and my stepdad.

“By the way,” I muttered to myself. “I think a girl in class has the hots for me. She’s kind and pretty and I really don’t understand what she sees in me. It was kind of weird too I guess. We had an argument and I choked her. Nothing to worry about mom, I’m pretty sure we talked it out. She was sort of into it anyway.”

A deep chuckle had me tense up, and an arm snaked around my middle. The stinking breath of a drunk reached my nose, and I had to hold my breath to not gag. “Sounds like she and you fit together perfectly, huh?” Bud grinned against my ear, licking it with that disgusting, wet tongue of his. “You love it too when I choke that pretty little neck of yours.”

 


	3. Revelation

## Angel

I looked worried towards Damon.  There was something wrong. He hadn’t talked to me for two days, not even a sneer. This wasn’t normal at all. I looked at him again and sighed. Damn! I had to ask him if everything was alright cause otherwise I would be distracted the rest of the day. I walked towards him after the end of class and waited a second before he noticed me. He was sitting in a chair in the library. His face was blank and I waited for something mean to come out of his mouth. When nothing happened I started to talk.

“What’s wrong? You haven’t talked to me in days and you didn’t show up at the library yesterday. We were supposed to work on our project. Together.”

“I was busy.” He answered blankly. “Let’s work today.”

“At my place? Because today I need to babysit my two little sisters and we need to finish that stupid project.” I saw him hesitating. “It wasn’t really a question.” I said sternly. “You don’t really have a choice and maybe it will be good for you. I don’t know what you usually do after school but it’s probably not much. Otherwise you would have noticed school was over five minutes ago.” I looked at him with pulled up brows and waited for one of his great answers. When there came nothing and he just stood up I became really worried. “Please Damon.” I just pleaded. “I want to finish this project and I actually need to be home in ten minutes. My mother has to work an Stephan isn’t really a great help in the household. He’s probably just drinking…” I stopped rambling and sighed. Why did I tell him all this. Like he would give a damn. I just took my stuff and walked towards the door.

“Wait… Alright I come to your place.” It was said with a blank face but a little bit of hope started to form. This was great.

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

We walked in silence towards my home. It was a nice house and my two little sisters were waiting for me at the door. Mom was standing next to them with a stressed face.

“Sorry I’m late. We needed to pick something up for a project.” I said, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

“It’s alright honey. I really need to go now.” She looked a moment at Damon and said: “Be careful. You know where everything lays right?”

A bright blush started to form on my cheeks but before I could deny her suspicions she left. I looked at Damon and mumbled: “Come in. This are Luna and Stella.”

## Damon

I looked around the house and tried to keep my face blank. Angel’s home looked really nice and well cared for, totally different from what my place looked like. She wasn’t a rich kid, that was pretty obvious, but at least she didn’t live in a dump… Who am I kidding, I already knew she didn’t come from the same background as me. She’d never survive anyway.

“Do you want something to drink?” Angel asked me. I turned to look at her and shrugged.

“Sure, you got any beer?”

“You’re underage, Damon,” Angel deadpanned. “You shouldn’t drink beer.”

“Whatever _mom_! Just give me something already,” I sneered, rolling my eyes at her. I really wanted a beer to forget I’m supposed to be home right now. Bud made it pretty clear he wanted me back as soon as school ended. I shook my head and tried to think of other things, like how annoying Angel’s good girl act was. “Even _you_ can’t be that much of a saint that you never even drank some fucking alcohol, right?”

“Ugh, fine!” she replied annoyed. “But I’m not going to take the responsibility on me when things go wrong with you.”

I snorted and rolled my eyes. To think I actually thought she might’ve liked me! She was just the kind of stupid kid who wanted to save anybody. Not like I care anyway, she can try all she wants, I’m way beyond saving, and she’ll learn that soon enough. Maybe then, she’d leave me alone.

A hand dropped on my shoulder and I flinched, memory flashes of last night spooking through my head at the simple touch. I slapped the hand away and turned towards a shocked Angel. Great, now she thinks I’m some kind of jumpy scared cat. I sneered at her and grabbed the bottle she brought me, jugging it down halfway before slamming it on the table.

“I don’t got time for this stupid shit,” I muttered. I had to go back home, quickly. He’d be mad as hell as it was already, but he’d be practically livid if I stayed out any longer. “Just do your part or something and I’ll see if I can do something myself.”

“Damon! It’s called a groups project for a reason you kno-“

“Yeah, yeah, just shut the fuck up and get to work already will you?” I grumbled annoyed. “I’m not failing that punkass’s class just because you didn’t want to do shit on your own.”

Without waiting for a reply from Angel, I stormed back out of the house. Why the fuck did I even bother to come here anyway? I knew I shouldn’t go against _him_ and I knew I definitely shouldn’t be talking to that chick. A couple of days ago, he made it pretty clear he wasn’t a big fan of me getting a crush on some girl. Hell, I wasn’t either, but what am I to do about it?!

“Damnit!” I screamed, kicking some empty can on the road. I really hated Bud. How did my mom ever end up marrying that guy anyway?

## Angel

“Oh for god’s sake!” I yelled annoyed. “Luna, Stella, I’ll be back in a minute. I first have to teach that guy a lesson.” Still annoyed and in a really bad mood I ran after him. I saw him kicking some empty can on the road and rolled my eyes. “Do you really think that running away will solve your problems?” I stayed a few meters behind him. Not because I was scared off him but my little sisters were looking at us through the window and I didn’t want them to be scared.

“What do you know about my problems? You know nothing about me! You know nothing about problems. You’re living in a happy, model family!” He had turned around and I saw the anger in his eyes. But behind the anger something worse, I saw the pain and something I only could describe as fear.

“Do you think you’re the only one with a messed up life?” I asked him angrily. “My mom has three jobs to pay all the bills. Three jobs Damon! That’s why I’m the mother at home. I’m the one who cleans the house. I’m the one that cooks at night. I’m the one that gives the crappy boyfriend of my mother food so he doesn’t have to move his lazy ass from the couch for something else then those stupid beers where you also are a fan off. So to reply on your question, no I’m not a saint. I’m just too busy with being responsible for my family that I can’t stop being responsible when I’m at the school.” I paced a moment. Red from anger and out of breath. Looking at Damon’s shocked face. This wasn’t what he had expected. I looked at his arms. The sleeves of his sweater had gone a bit up when he had stormed out of my house and I saw some blue spots. No, not spots, bruises. “Damon, what’s going on?” I asked worried, still looking at his arms.

Damon looked down and noticed the bruises too, his eyes widening a bit when he looked back up at me. I saw his mouth open and close a few times, as if he wanted to say something, but he seemed to change his mind and pulled the sleeves down again. “My step dad actually does get off the couch for something else than beers.” He mumbled before rushing off.

## Damon’s home

The second I walked into the house and closed the door, I was slammed harshly against the wall as an arm pressed against my windpipe. If I could still breath, I would have stopped doing so anyway when I saw the angry expression on Bud’s face. The guy was practically breathing fire right now.

“Where the hell have you been you piece of shit!” He growled, puffing his stinking alcohol breath into my face. “You were supposed to be back an hour ago!”

I tried to choke out a reply, but the hold on my throat only tightened. Bud huffed when he noticed and let go of me. He kicked me in the stomach hard, and I slid down the wall. I groaned in pain as a heavy boot connected with the side of my face before pressing against my ribs to keep me down.

“Ungrateful brat! What the fuck do you think you’re doing going against me, huh!” Bud yelled at me. “You whoring yourself out without me?! Cutting out the middle man?! Or were you with that bitch from your school? Well?! Answer me you little slut!”

He kicked me again a few times before he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to my knees. I winced, but refused to make a sound. I wouldn’t give him that pleasure.

“I’ve got a school project I needed to work on.” I told him honestly.

“Liar!”

Bud tightened his grip on my hair and smacked me face first into the wall with great force. I shouted in pain and I heard my nose crack, making shockwaves of agony crash down on me. He did it again, smacking my cheek against the wall this time and I screamed. Blood was streaming down my nose and mouth, making it hard to breath, but still, he didn’t stop slamming my head into the wall. He did it over and over until I couldn’t take the pain anymore and blacked out.

The last thing I heard before I was pulled into unconsciousness was Bud saying: “If you die on me now, I’ll fucking rape your corpse, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where shit gets real. Last time to get the hell out before things get really fucked up. If you stay... you're my kind of person! (ask GittieKittie if that's a good thing or not :p) Good luck.


	4. Secret out

Hospital  
I woke up to a soft beeping sound and a throbbing headache. Groaning, I slowly tried to open my eyes, but I closed them again at the first assault of light hitting me. It hurt a lot. There were voices close by. I recognized two of them as my step dad and one of his old work buddies back when he wasn’t this useless yet. I hated the other guy too.  
“You awake?” a man I didn’t know asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. It was a young police officer. He seemed genuinely worried about me, so that probably meant he was new. “You’re lucky my partner found you when he did, otherwise you’d be lying dead in a ditch somewhere.”  
Hope flooded my senses as I heard that. Did they arrest Bud? Was that why he was here too? were they questioning him and then arrest him? that would be pretty great if that was true. I looked towards my step dad and the other officer. All my hopes crashed again when I noticed this guy’s so called partner. It was Mike, one of Bud’s closest friends.  
“He said you were laying beat up on the street somewhere,” the nice police officer continued. “He recognized you and called your father before bringing you here.”  
More likely: Bud called Mike when I didn’t wake up after his beating, and the two drove me here before calling it in. They must’ve said I was beat up by some junkies or something. That was what they usually came up with anyway, and with my past, it was pretty believable.  
“I’ll take it from here, Jack!” Mike called out. The nice officer smiled and nodded. He stood up from his seat next to my bed and said goodbye before walking away. My anxiety rose to new levels as I was left alone with the other two men.  
“Doctor says he can leave tomorrow.” Bud said. “Then you can have him for an hour.”  
Mike glared at him and crossed his arms, shaking his head.  
“It’s not the first time I’m sticking my neck out for you, Bud.” He said. “After all my hard work on getting the kid here without suspicions, I deserve at least five hours.”  
I tensed. What the hell was that guy planning on doing for five hours? He barely had enough stamina for two rounds, and they sure as hell didn’t take that long! He barely even succeeded in filling one hour. He glanced at me. The evil, sadistic glint in his eyes was terrifying. It was something I usually saw only in the eyes of the more kinkier clients of Bud. Mike usually was pretty tame, if not for his hobby of inflicting pain on me, but I knew it could be worse.  
“Three hours.” Bud suggested.  
“Alright, fine.” Mike sighed. “But just so you know, you’re not making me happy about this. You’re lucky I still got great respect for you from your glory days in the force, otherwise I wouldn’t stand for this robbery, Bud.”  
Angel  
When he didn't show up at school I got really worried. His stepfather abused him. That sick bastard abused Damon! It explained a lot. His behavior for example. At the end of class I walked towards Mr. Green and asked him if he knew something from Damon. He told me Damon had been taken to the hospital after some junkies had beaten him up. How was it possible that his stepfather could get away with this? I skipped the last classes and went immediately to the hospital. My mom was working there so everyone knew me.   
"Is school over already Angel?" Elisa, one of the nurses and a close friend of my mother, had seen me enter the hospital.   
"Yes, our teacher was sick." Bad Angel, lying isn't good. And for what? A boy who probably finds you annoying and stupid. "But I heard a friend of me is brought in today."   
"Oh god. And which friend is it?" She asked worried.   
"His name is Damon. He.."  
"Yeah, the boy who is beaten up by some junkies. Follow me! I have him on my round." She believed me right away. Why wouldn't she. I never lied. But now, Damon had a bad influence. "Here it is Angel." She said with a sad smile. "His father has left an hour ago so it's possible he is asleep."  
"How is he?" I asked worried.  
"He can leave tomorrow. He has some bruises, and some other minor wounds. It could have been worse." She smiled and walked away. I stood there for almost two minutes before I opened the door and held my breath in shock when I saw him lying. His eye was swollen and blue, his lip was bruised. I barely recognized him. Shocked I stayed put in the door opening before I found the energy to walk to the bed. I sat down on the chair next to the bed.   
"I was wondering if you would stay staring all the time or would sit down." Damon's eyes were still closed but I saw a smirk playing around his lips. "What are you doing here anywhere?"   
"Nice to see you too," I said while I rolled my eyes. "How do you feel?" Okay, that was a really stupid question. I could slap myself.   
He opened his eyes and I saw my thoughts mirrored in my eyes. "Oh I feel really well. I mean, my stepdad almost killed me and the crazy girl from my school is asking me stupid questions."  
"Oh well. If you don't like my companion I can go..." I stood up but felt immediately sorry for him when I saw his eyes.   
"You.. can stay. If you like. Whatever." He said. I sat down again and looked at him.   
"Alright. I stay. But only because I skipped school already." His face was worth a million. I pulled up a brow and chuckled. "You look like you just saw a miracle."  
For a second he didn't say a word but then he just said: "You skipped school?"   
"Euhm, yes. How could I be sitting here if I didn't skip school?" I put my feet on the chair next to mine.   
"So, you skipped school to visit me?" He asked surprised.   
"Yeah, I guess."   
"But, but you're a goody two shoes. Why would you skip school for me?"  
"Well thanks. Maybe because it feels like this," I point at him, "is all my fault. If I hadn't let you come to me this wouldn't have happened." I hesitated a moment. "But to be honest, I wasn't really thinking when I skipped school. I was just worried." The last thing I said so softly I wasn't sure he had heard it anyway.  
"You were worried? About me. You really have to be crazy! I make your life a living hell and you're worried about me."  
I sighed annoyed. "You know. Can you for once just be happy that someone is worried about you? Just forget the fact I'm crazy." I rolled my eyes. "Or the fact that you think I'm crazy." He was silent for a moment and closed his eyes. I looked worried at the machines that were connected to his body. There seemed to be nothing wrong except for the raised pulse. "Damon is everything alright?" I asked worried. He stayed quiet and I got really worried. I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Damon?"  
He opened his eyes and looked at me. "Bud will kill you if he knows you're here."  
"There is a cop standing outside the door, Damon. He can't kill me."  
"He has friends everywhere Angel. Just go away and never come back. It's safer." I saw something in his eyes that gave me more pain then I had ever had. I saw panic.   
"Damon, we need to stop this. I'm not going to leave you alone you idiot." I stood up and walked to the window. "Bud has friends in the police corps?" I asked lost in thoughts. If that was true... What did they ask? His family wasn't rich. So... "How does he pay them?" I asked angrily when a thought hit me. I turned around and his face told me everything. "Oh Damon." I sat down. This was bad.  
Damon  
I could see the pity in Angel’s eyes as she realized what I’ve been forced into and I frowned. “If you’re just gonna stare at me like that you can leave,” I told her harshly. Angel startled, but I just continued glaring. I hated pity. “I can handle myself. It’s not the first time they beat me into the hospital. And I sure isn’t the first time Bud uses me as payment. Just go back to your perfectly happy little family and forget anything you learned here.”  
Angel shook her head. “I can’t do that Damon,” she said softly. “I want to help you.”  
“How about you leave me the fuck alone then!” I growled. “That sure as fuck could just save my life.” I kept glaring at her as Angel stared at me with wide eyes. She clearly hadn’t expected that reaction from me. “If you want to know why I’m here, it’s because Bud doesn’t want me to hang out with you. You’re the reason he nearly killed me.” It was unfair of me, but I was so scared of Bud that I couldn’t stop myself.  
The door to my room opened and the cop standing outside walked in. my eyes widened fractionally as I recognized Mike. The old pervert leered at me before glaring at Angel. The way he looked her up and down made my blood boil. If he fucking touched her, I was going to kill the bastard!  
“Everything alright here?” he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
“Yeah,” I replied quickly. “The bitch was just leaving. Gave me my homework is all.”  
“Good,” Mike said before turning towards Angel. “The kid needs all the rest he can get if he wants to get better.” There was a thinly veiled threat in there, but considering the glint in Angel’s eyes, she was about to ignore it if I didn’t get in between.  
“Don’t worry, Mike,” I said before Angel could do anything stupid. “She’s not coming back here anyway. I’ll be able to completely focus on ‘recovering’.”  
Angel’s eyes widened, and I guessed she must have realized who Mike was and she looked at me with a fearful expression. I narrowed my eyes, silently warning her to shut up and get the hell out of here. She seemed to get it and muttered a quiet goodbye before rushing out. Mike watched her go, but as soon as the door fell closed, he turned to face me. I swallowed nervously and tried to sit up.  
“What does the girl know?” Mike asked dangerously as he approached the bed. “You didn’t tell her anything, right?”  
“I’m not a fucking idiot!” I countered snarling. The pervert glared at me, and I sagged in the big fluffy pillows with a deep sigh. “If I told anyone, I’d be dead,” I muttered softly.  
Mike chuckled and leaned over me, blowing his breath into my ear while I was overwhelmed by his stinking cologne. He grabbed at my crotch and squeezed harshly, making me whimper in pain. “And you better not forget that,” he whispered in my ear.  
I shivered as he let me go and walked back out of the room. It took me almost ten minutes before I dared to move again. Mike was right. They’d kill me before they let me go, and Angel along with me. After they’d let her get a taste of my world first… No. I wouldn’t let that happen. I was used to this already. There was no way I’d get Angel any more involved.


	5. Chapter 5: Tensions

Angel  
Two weeks had gone by since my oh so wonderful talk with Damon. The things I had discovered about Damon were too wrong on so many ways. And he didn’t want any help. I was currently sitting on the swing where one of my first encounters with him had been. If mom knew I was skipping school again she probably would murder me. If she had time to notice anyway… I made my homework, and Venus brought it to the teachers, but I didn’t go to the classes anymore. I didn’t want to see Damon anymore and I could spend my time much better. The last two weeks I had spent every minute I actually should have been at school in the library, looking for answers that I never found. As a teen you couldn’t do a thing at corruption or abuse. And Damon didn’t wanted my help anyway… Why was I still trying? He didn’t appreciate it and it had been my fault he had gotten into the hospital. He had told me very clear that day. I sighed and started to swing a bit harder. Sometimes I wished I could just leave all those worries far behind me. I was just a girl from seventeen. Why did I have to be the one in charge of the house? Why did mom have to have so many jobs? It wasn’t fair! I kicked at a little stone in front of me and cursed. Kicking at a stone when you were swinging wasn’t the best idea.   
“Skipping school again?” The familiar voice startled me and I almost fell of my swing. I recovered myself and jumped off the swing, not looking at the boy when I grabbed my stuff from the ground.  
“Look who’s talking.” I said dryly, walking away from him. More accurately, I tried to walk away from him because he grabbed my arm, stopping me with ease.  
“I just came to check in on you.” He mumbled.  
I turned around furiously and glared at him. “Oh, you came to check in on me? I thought I had to stay away from you! If I remember right I was the reason you ended in the hospital. I was the reason you almost died so let go of me! I am trying to listen to you!”  
“Fine! Act like a little bitch.”  
My fist reached his nose before he could blink with his eyes. I felt horrible almost immediately but I kept my expression blank when I saw the surprise turn into rage in his eyes. He really did get the worst out of me. His grip tightened on my arm and I couldn’t keep myself from flinching. Our last encounter fresh in my mind. The thing he did next surprised me more than I wanted to admit. I knew he wasn’t the kindest person but when his fist hit my cheek bone the tears appeared in my eyes. I was sure I heard a loud crunch. I looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes, telling me he didn’t want to hurt me.   
“Can you please release my arm Damon.” I said, trying to hold back my tears. He let go off me right away.  
“Angel I..”   
I turned around and grabbed my stuff. “Just let check your nose.” I told him. “Let’s just forget this ever happened. I see you in school tomorrow.” Without waiting for an answer I left to the hospital, trying to fix a story about falling of my bike. Damon had already too much trouble on his own plate.  
Damon  
“Goddammit!” I cursed. I pressed my sleeve against my nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding, but it did little good. Angel knew how to pack a punch. I didn’t think it was entirely broken, but it still hurt like hell. Guilty, I thought back at how I punched Angel. That definitely did break. Fuck.  
I arrived home and faltered for a moment before entering. Every day since I’ve returned from the hospital two weeks ago, Bud had been waiting for me right when I got home to give me some extra ‘training’. I shivered and pulled my sleeves down some more. They weren’t just bruised anymore, but downright scarred. After his last visit, Mike had left me cuffed to my bed and gave Bud the keys. Ever since, that bastard has been using them daily. It hurt a lot more than the usual ropes.  
“Welcome home!” my mother greeted me cheerfully. I froze. A manic grin spread on my face as I saw my mom and I ran up to her, hugging her as tight as I dared with her frail body. It looked like she’d gotten even thinner and weaker since she left.  
“Mom!” I said happily. “You’re back! How was New York?”  
“It was very busy,” mom chuckled. “I hadn’t had the chance to go sight-seeing. I’m really happy to be back. I missed-…” she stopped talking and grabbed my face, looking at my injured nose with wide eyes. I cursed inwardly. “What happened?” she asked worriedly. “Did someone hurt you? Are you being bullied Damon?”  
“I’m fine mom,” I mumbled. “There was this guy bullying a girl in my class, and I told him off, that’s all.” she couldn’t know the truth. It would kill her, literally. She smiled at me and I smiled back.  
“Such a nice, heroic son I have…” she mumbled softly. “Come here, then I’ll get you cleaned up properly.” I nodded and allowed mom to pull me towards the bathroom where she had stored the first aid kit. I watched smiling as she grabbed it and laid it on her lap. I was so incredibly lucky with a mom like her. She made suffering at Bud’s hands worth it. “…Damon?” I heard her soft, cracking voice. I tensed and noticed she was staring at me with wide eyes, holding the near empty kit. “I-I filled it when I left. What happened?” I flinched. Usually, I made sure to restock it before she got back, but with everything going on with Angel, I had completely forgotten about it.  
“I can explain,” I said quietly, not daring to look at her anymore.  
“It’s Bud, isn’t it?” she asked me softly. I pressed my lips together. I wanted to tell her everything was alright, that she shouldn’t worry about, that Bud didn’t do this, but I couldn’t get the lies out. All of a sudden, she jumped up, her usually dull and tired eyes now bright with anger. “Of course it was him!” she shouted furious. “You should have told me, Damon! I should have known even if you didn’t! God, I’m such a bad mother, aren’t I?”  
“Of course you’re not!” I said quickly, standing up myself and walking over to her. “You’re an awesome mom! Bud’s just good at hiding these things. No one knows!” No way I was going to tell her about his clients. Her heart could only handle so much, and I was afraid we were already passing the limit. My mom didn’t seem in the least appeased with this and she stormed past me, towards the bedroom where Bud was no doubt passed out at the moment. My eyes widened and I ran after her. “NO!” I shouted. “Mom, don’t please, please don’t do anything! He’d kill us both!”  
“There is no way I allow him to abuse my boy any longer!” my mother shot back heated. “He’s leaving this house right now! I’m sick of him and his disgusting ways!” she swung the door of the bedroom open and closed it behind her. I wanted to follow her, but, as I tried to open the door, I found it was locked.  
“MOM!” I called desperately, slamming my hands against the hard wood. Instead of an answer, I could hear shouting from inside, first only my mom, but soon Bud’s deep voice joined in the shouting contest. I slid to the ground next to the door and listened to my mom and stepdad arguing. Tears were sliding over my cheeks as it got physical. I heard them struggling, and then, a soft thud before everything went silent. My eyes widened and my heart started beating faster. Soft footsteps approached the door and the lock slid away. As the door opened, I jumped up. “Mom?” I called out hopeful. Those hopes were crushed as Bud leaned against the doorframe. Bruises on his face and scratches on his arms.  
“You’ve got a lot to make up for, Kid,” he said in a dangerous tone. My heart plummeted. No…  
 


	6. Rapprochement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely forgot to update :s Oops, sorry...

## Angel

He didn’t show up at school and when I went to the teacher to ask for details they told me he had to go to a funeral. A funeral! If it wasn’t true that’s the lamest excuse ever! I decided to stay at school until the day was over and if he didn’t show up then I would look for him. The last two hours were hell, Damon hadn’t show up all day and I started to worry more and more. Who’s funeral could it be? It wasn’t his own, that was sure. And It couldn’t be his stepdads funeral either because he probably would throw a party instead… Not that I would be invited after what I did yesterday. But hey, my cheek had been broken! The nurse wanted to inform my mom and I couldn’t convince her to do otherwise. When I told her the story of the bike she had been skeptical but decided to believe me. She was too tired to do the effort of pulling the truth out of me. She knew I was lying, my bike was broken since a few weeks. The twins had broken it when they were bored.

“Angela, do you mind to pay attention?” Madam DuFour, my French teacher, asked annoyed. I groaned. She couldn’t get my name right. I looked at the clock, class would be over in five minutes anyway.

“I’m sorry. I’m not feeling well.” I didn’t lie. My cheek hurt awfully. “Can I please go to the nurse?”  
The teacher rolled her eyes and waved me off. I took my chance and left. School was boring without Damon.

I left the school and my eyes went, for some bizarre reason, right away towards the swing. Like I expected Damon was sitting on the swing he had found me yesterday. His whole body covered in black. I approached him carefully and noticed his face. The bruise on his nose was concealed with foundation and I frowned. While it hid any possible bruising, like his nose, it made the tear tracks on his cheeks stand out even more. He had cried.

“Damon?” He ignored me and I sighed. I put my bag down and took a first aid kit. I had put it in there after the last encounter we had, it seemed like we always got in a fight. With a quick glance towards his hands, covered in black gloves, I kneeled down in front of him, carefully leaning on his knee to keep my balance. “Did you let someone look at your nose, Damon?” I asked softly, worried. The only answer I got was a sniff. I flinched a bit. To see him this broken hurt a lot. “I’m going to take care of it, alright?” I said calming, like how you talk to a little child or a scared animal. I put my hand carefully under his chin and lifted his face up a bit before I took a cloth to clean him up.

My breath caught in my throat when I saw the many bruises he had but I didn’t mention it. After I cleaned up his face I took some of the medicine I had to take care of the worst ones. When his face was done I went to his hands. He hissed when I removed his gloves and shocked I took in the state of his hands.

“Damon, sorry but you have to come with me to my house.”

“I can’t…” His eyes grew wide and I could barely understand him.

“I can’t take care of this here, Damon. I need some ice and this here has to be stitched.” I stroke over the deep cut on his arm, gently. I hesitated a moment. “At least come with me to the nursery.” He nodded and stood up. With his cap over his head he followed me towards the now empty school. It had ended a few minutes ago and with the weekend ahead every one left as soon as possible. Quickly I led him towards the nursery.

“Sit down! I’m just going to take  some ice and a needle to stitch this cut. Do you need something to take the pain away?” Not really expecting an answer I took the things I needed and turned back to the boy. His eyes were filled with tears and his face showed a deep pain. I walked towards him and pulled him in a careful hug. His hands could wait. I made sure I didn’t held him too much, he looked like a few of his ribs would be bruised too, just enough to let him know he wasn’t alone in this. He laid his arm around me and started to cry. I didn’t say a thing, not knowing why he was crying, and hold him in my arms. My chin resting on his head. Sometimes a shoulder to cry on was all someone needed.

“My mom is dead.” He sobbed. I said sometimes… Now that wasn’t enough.

“Do you want to talk about it?” I asked, gently stroking his hair. Looking at him told me enough of the reason why his mom died. She probably found out about the stepdad. The boy pulled away and tried to get himself together again.

“What is there to say? My mom found out about Bud and now she’s dead.” The sadness that was on his face a few moments ago was replaced with anger when he spoke. I ignored it, not wanting to get in any arguments before he got fixed.

“Give me your hand.” I said demanding. He hesitated. “Now.” He laid his hand in mine and I gave him the icepack. “Put this on your other hand while I stitch this. If you want something against the pain just tell me, alright?” I took the needle and looked at the wound. It wasn’t severe but would leave an ugly scar. I started to stitch him and only felt him tense a bit. “You aren’t going back, are you?” I asked worried.

“Of course I go back. Where else could I go?”

“Listen, we have a spare room. You can stay there. No one has to know. It’s not much but better than going back.”

“Are you fucking insane? He’s got half the police corps behind him. I know, I fucked them.” I grabbed his hand a bit harder so he wouldn’t pull back. I wasn’t done yet. “Even the social workers have been bribed by my ass.”

“Are you done?” I interrupted him dryly.  His mouth snapped shut and he looked down at me. “It’s either that or we leave town this instant. Your choice.”

“He’ll find us. He’s got friends everywhere.”

“I don’t give a crap Damon! I am not going to let you go back to that monster!”

“Yeah you are. If you know what’s best for you, forget you ever knew me.” I looked up at him, holding back tears from frustration. Boys could be such donkeys! Stubborn as hell.

“Your hand is done.” I mumbled. Letting go of him. “Please don’t go back Damon.” He didn’t answer and just left. Defeated I  slid to the ground and started to cry. This could never end well.

## Damon

I stood in front of the house for about fifteen minutes now, trying to find the courage to enter. My mom wouldn’t be there ever again to smile at me in greeting, to hug me and to fuss over me when she noticed my injuries. She always got angry when she saw them, but never at me. She thought I was being bullied and would have stepped up to the schoolboard several times already hadn’t I stopped her. Now, all that was waiting for me inside was Bud. I sighed and stepped up to the front door, slowly turning the handle before entering the dark and silent house. Maybe Bud wasn’t home?

“There you are you little cunt!” I had just enough time to turn my head to the side before a great force slammed into my back and pushed me against the wall. The side of my head connected with the concrete and my vision swam. “Where the fuck have you been, bitch!” Bud growled in my ear. His stinking alcohol breath wafted into my nostrils and I almost gagged.

“Graveyard,” I grunted out. It was almost entirely true anyway. I had stayed there long after the funeral before I went to the small playground near my school. I had only been there five minutes or so before Angel found me.

“Don’t fucking lie to me kid! Corpses can’t bandage you up.”

‘I bet mummies can,’ was what I wanted to say, but that would only make him angrier, so I kept it for myself and instead replied with: “I did that myself.”

“You better, if you went to that hospital your whore of a mother used to work, I’ll fucking kill you too!”

I wanted to tell him to go right ahead and kill me then. I didn’t want to live with him, and I didn’t have any reason to stay anymore either. The only reason I even came back was because I was so afraid of what he might do if I ran. He already made me sleep with most of his friends, but I knew it could get even worse. What if he decided to sell me? He wasn’t above that, I was sure.

He grinded my head harder into the wall as his other hand traveled down and started undoing my pants. I tensed. Shit. Not here, not now, please. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes, keeping my pleads for myself. He wouldn’t listen to them either, and having him do these things here was better than what he’d done last night. He’d done it right in front of my mom, her dead, glassy eyes staring at me while Bud forced himself on me. I had cried and struggled harder than I had done in years.

My pants and boxers were roughly pulled down and Bud kicked my legs further apart. I swallowed fearfully, clawing at the wall as I felt the head of his penis push against my ass. I gritted my teeth as he slowly inched inside. It hurt, but then again, it always did at first. At least he went slow this time.

“C’mon bitch, move your hips!” Bud grunted, slapping my ass while he drove his cock deeper. I groaned and pushed back at him. better give the bastard what he wanted and get it over soon. “That’s right, all the way to the hilt,” I heard him mutter before he slammed the last few inches inside. I dropped my head and clawed at the wall more as I blinked away tears.

He started moving slowly, thrusting in and out of my hole at a lazy pace like he always did when he was tipsy, but not really drunk yet. Once he’d get a better hold on himself, he’d get rougher. At least he wasn’t drunk, then I’d end up even worse for wear, because those were the moments he’d get really aggressive.

“Quit daydreaming and fucking MOVE!” He grabbed my hair and pushed my face lower so my backside stuck out and slammed inside me harder. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming in pain and obeyed by moving my hips more. “Good slut,” Bud grunted. He started moving faster and his hand on my hip tightened as he kept moving at a rough and bruising pace. Tears started leaking out of my eyes, and I blinked them away furiously. I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction to see me like that, not for something like this. He’d done this way too often for it to affect me like this anyway.

“Just finish up already,” I mumbled bitterly. It wasn’t meant to be heard, but he still did and he slammed my head into the wall again.

I blacked out for a moment, and when I came too, I was laying on the floor on my back. My legs were folded against my chest while Bud leaned over me, panting as he fucked me. My stomach was sticky and cold, and it took a few moments before realization and mortification hit me. My eyes widened in horror and Bud grinned.

“You really love my cock, don’t you, you dirty, masochistic slut!” he laughed cruelly. “You came from being manhandled while being speared on my big dick!” he laughed and I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from crying. I hated him. I hated Bud and I hated myself for actually getting off on the things that bastard did to me.

After a while, his movements were growing erratic and I knew he was almost finished. I closed my eyes again and started praying silently. ‘please don’t come inside of me. Please, please don’t come inside!’ My prayers weren’t heard. No surprise there. Bud stilled and I bit my lip until it bled as I felt a heat flooding my insides. This was disgusting.

Bud huffed loudly, blowing more of his rotting breath in my face. Why couldn’t he just finish from behind? I hated having to look at him when he fucked me. I watched blankly as he pulled out and stood up. He glared at me holding his limp, dirty cock in his hand.

“Get up you lazy bitch!” he ordered harshly. “Clean this fucking mess up.” I shivered in fear at the dark glare I received from him and scrambled up before crawling over. When I was facing his dirty crotch I hesitated. His cum covered cock swung in front of my face. “Get on with it already!” Bud growled. He grabbed my hair and pulled me forward, making me gag on his meat. I tried pulling back, but Bud gripped my hair tighter. “Oh no you don’t, I want my cock cleaned up properly.”

I looked up, blinking back tears and nodded slowly. Bud grinned down and thrust his rapidly hardening dick deep into my mouth. I didn’t gag this time. I’d done this way too often already that I didn’t think I had any gag reflex left. Only out of shock whenever he entered my mouth suddenly. I swirled my tongue and brushed it against the hard length invading my mouth. the taste of cum, musk and sweat was horrible, and only intensified by the fact that Bud hadn’t showered in over a week, but I ignored it and kept working my mouth. I pulled my head back until only the head of his cock was still in my mouth and dug the tip of my tongue in his piss slit. He moaned loudly, and thrust his hips shakily.

“Good boy,” he panted, “let me give you a treat.” Bud pulled my head forward, almost making me choke on the length poking into my throat. I felt the hot salty liquid pour down my throat and closed my eyes. When he let go of me, I leaned forward to spit it out but Bud punched the side of my head. “Swallow it all kid.” I glared at him but obeyed, fighting the need to throw up right after.

“Were done now, right?” I asked croakily as I grabbed for my pants and pulled them back on.

“For now,” Bud replied coldly. Now get upstairs and clean yourself up. “I invited some friends over tonight to celebrate your new fulltime job.”

My eyes widened in horror. Fulltime? Did that mean I wasn’t gonna go back to school ever?

 


	7. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! Doing good, right?

## Angel

He didn’t show up at school anymore after our little moment in the nursery. According to the teachers he had a hard time with the death of his mom and wouldn’t come for an unknown time. Of course I knew that was utter bullshit! Damon wouldn’t stay home because he was mourning. He would mourn everywhere except there.

The first week of his absence I was rather positive. Maybe he didn’t want to see me because he knew I would try to convince him to run away from Bud. Or he was ashamed after I saw him cry. But not seeing him anywhere in town, including the playground, made my thoughts go darker. Alright, Damon was stubborn but he always went to the playground after a while. I had looked there every free moment I had and he was never there. That made me think more logical. He needed a parent to call sick for such a long time and the only parent he had was his stepdad…. Therefore, the reason he didn’t come to school anymore would be that same person. Bud! Maybe he had beaten him up too hard once again like the last time when he had ended in the hospital. Or worse! Maybe he had killed him. The last thought kept playing through my head over and over again and there was only one thing that could stop me worrying. I had to see Damon. That’s why I, the goody two shoes, once again skipped school.

Mister Green probably hated himself for assigning me with Damon. Because all this skipping school started afterwards and he knew it. How could he not, I stormed out of his class five minutes ago after I decided I couldn’t do this anymore and had to see how Damon was doing. Everyone had been shocked but I didn’t stay long enough to see how they would react.

When I jumped in my car, logic kicked in again. I first had to go by my home. If everything went like I wanted we wouldn’t have time for that afterwards. As I parked the car in front of the door I was going through the list of all the necessary things we could use on the run. Still lost in thoughts I opened the door and entered the empty house. The twins were at school and would go to a sleepover tonight, mom wouldn’t be home till past ten o’clock.

I almost ran up the stairs to my room and kicked some dirty laundry of the twins out of the way so I wouldn’t stumble over it on my way down. I entered my room and deliberately I went to my bed. It only took me a little bit of strength to shove it aside so I could see the hidden space I had under the board. Opening it quickly I grabbed the money I kept there for situations like this. It wasn’t much, only a thousand dollar, but it was enough to get to the next safe where we kept the rest of the money. After I hid it in a bag I shove the bed back and grabbed some clothes and underwear out of my closet. This must be enough till we could go to a shopping mall. I walked to my bureau and grabbed my pen-knife and flashlight, some extra batteries and my glasses. This was everything. I grabbed a paper and wrote a quick note to mom. ‘I’m visiting dad in Sydney. Love, Angel.’

With the bag over my shoulder I ran of the stairs to my car and dropped the bag on the backseat of my car. Now, where did Damon live again? I thought, locking the car after I made sure everything was in there. A small curse escaped my mouth. I never went to his home! I didn’t know where he lived. I kicked my car and almost screamed in frustration. This wasn’t a big town but it was still big enough to make my search a hell.

I decided to do it a bit more logical. Maybe he would be at the graveyard. I would be there if my mom just passed away. It was only a ten minute-walk so with my earplugs in and _Angel with a shotgun_ blasting loud into my ear I walked towards the place of dead. Singing along the lines I kicked up the leaves that lay spread over the ground. Autumn was in town and soon winter would be to. Before that happened I wished to be far away from here, with Damon. The graveyard was deserted, a death silence greeting me. I put away my music and walked towards the fresh grave of Damon’s mother.

“Hello there.” I mumbled softly. “I’m Angel. You probably don’t know me but I’m a friend of Damon. Sort of.” I sighed. “I’m very sorry for what happened to you. You didn’t deserve to be killed by that shitty husband of you.” I kneeled down and put a single, red rose, I had bought at the flower store, on the grave before I spoke further. “I really want to help your son. He’s just so stubborn and I can’t find him. I don’t get it why he don’t leave Bud. There is nothing that keeps him there, I even gave him a way out.” I sighed again. “Please help me. I know you love your son and want the best for him. I swear I will do everything in my power to help him find the best. I just need a little help.” A single tear fell down on my cheek and with a quick swift I swept it away. How pathetic was I, begging at a grave to help me.

I stood up briskly and ran away as fast as possible. Away from the place of dead right to the playground. A figure was sitting on the swing and for a moment my hope rose. I almost screamed his name when I noticed it was someone else. His hair was to light and he was too tall to be Damon. Crying I sat down on the ground with my back against a three. This was hopeless! I couldn’t help the boy if he didn’t let me. After half an hour I decided to go home and make myself some hot cocoa. I was frozen till my bones and my heart. I had given up all hope

## Damon

I shivered at the cold as the door to room I was kept in swung open. The sheets had been long gone, and so were my clothes. I guess it was Jeffrey’s way of making sure I would try to run. Speaking of, as I glanced up, I found the terrifying man towering over the cot that functioned as my bed for as long as I stayed there. Both my hands were cuffed to the radiator above my head, so there was no way I could escape from the leer I was subjected to.

Jeffrey was another one of Bud’s old friends and a true sadist. I should have known that my escape attempt would leave me stranded with this bastard. I had been stupid enough to try three days ago, and here I was now, locked away in this man’s basement with several new scars. The most prominent one were those on my back. When Bud had caught me, he’d grabbed a big ass knife and started carving things in my back. Eventually, I had blacked out from the pain and woke up here.

I tried to curl deeper into myself when the man standing over me leaned closer, ignoring the painful sting from my back when I moved. Jeffrey’s grin widened and he grabbed my face roughly, pulling me up on my knees. I shouted in pain when the cuffs cut into my wrists and broke my skin.

“Don’t whine, kid,” Jeffrey muttered, “or I’ll stuff your mouth.” I should’ve taken that threat seriously. I knew him well enough to know he meant every word. This was the guy who got a dishonorable discharge from the police and was still under investigation two years later for several different crimes.

“How’re you gonna do that?” I sneered instead. “You’re fucking impotent. I’m not afraid of you tiny limp dick you bastard.” The grip on my jaw tightened painfully and I winced.

“You fucking-!” I heard the cocking of a gun and my eyes widened.

The cold barrel of his Colt Python Target pressed against the side of my face. I swallowed nervously, cursing my own big mouth. I knew the guy had a gun, he’d swung it in my face before, even shot me in the shoulder last summer, and in my foot when I was 15. That was fun explaining to mom…

“Open up you cunt,” Jeffrey growled. I had a pretty good idea what he was planning, and it scared the hell out of me. The guy might not be able to get it up, but that only made him more creative and kinkier. Refusing him would only make it worse though, so I opened my mouth slowly. “Good boy.” The cold metal entered my mouth and scraped against my teeth. I winced. The gun was thrust deeper in my mouth still, until it was lodged into my throat. “Suck,” Jeffrey ordered.

Tears sprang in my eyes at the rough treatment, but I still tried to do as he told me. I wrapped my lips around the barrel and sucked, making sure to make it sloppy and loud. I stared into his dark brown eyes as I did, watching as his pupils blew up and he grinned lewdly. Knowing that keeping him pleased would make this all easier for me, I started using my tongue and swirled it around the gun’s barrel. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked hard while slowly pulling my head back. I allowed to gun to leave my mouth with a ‘pop’ and stuck my tongue in the barrel sensually.

“There you go,” Jeffrey breathed, sounding extremely aroused. It made me shiver in disgust and I closed my eyes so I hadn’t have to see his lustful expressions anymore. “You really are a needy whore, aren’t you kid? Look at you, you’re fucking begging for it! Bet you can’t enjoy it without something up your ass.”

The gun was violently ripped out of my mouth, making my teeth rattle and I shouted in pain. A cruel hand grabbed the back of my neck and I was turned around roughly. He pushed my face into the moldy cot. My eyes widened as Jeffrey pulled my hips towards him. What the hell was that bastard planning? He couldn’t fuck me, that much I knew. The guy hadn’t had an erection in four years. I could know, I was the last one he’d ever got it up for. Fucking pervert getting off on a 13 year old kid. My mind went blank with fear when I felt something cold and hard press against my asshole.

“N-no, pleas, no! D-don’t-!” I pleaded desperately, struggling in my bonds. “Please, please don’t do that!” my begging was ignored and the 8 inch long .38 barrel was forcefully shoved inside of me. I screamed. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I felt my entrance rip at the large intrusion. It hurt. It hurt so much I thought I was going to die.

“Don’t play coy!” I heard Jeffrey laugh. “You little slut! You love my big gun messing you up inside huh? It’s bigger than daddy’s cock isn’t it?”

I gritted my teeth as the gun was pushed deeper into my bowels. It was wet from my spit, but that wasn’t enough to ease the way into my unprepared hole. Blood was dripping out as the gun was slowly pulled back. Only the tip was still inside when he paused a moment. My thighs shook and I feared that my legs would give out on me. I tried to move forward to escape the intruding hardness, but a painful grip on my hair pulled me back onto the dangerous weapon.

“Don’t fucking move or I might just pull the trigger,” the man threatened. I tensed. He meant it of course. With ice cold clarity, I realized that he had cocked the gun before making me suck it, and he hadn’t put the safety back on since. One wrong move from me and I’d have a bullet in my stomach.

I whimpered in fear and opened my legs a bit more, going almost entire limp otherwise. Jeffrey laughed at my reaction and thrust the gun back inside. My vision turned white as red hot pain seared through me. The handle pressed against my balls, and I was horrified at the realization that it had only gone halfway before. More liquid poured down my legs and I wouldn’t be surprised if I’d die from blood loss before this guy was done with me.

“Stay awake baby, I’m not done yet,” Jeffrey whispered, pulling the gun back out until halfway before pushing it back in to the hilt. I screamed again and if he hadn’t kept me up with his bruising grip on my hip, I would have dropped. “You’re fucking beautiful like this,” I heard him muttered breathlessly. “Such a good whore. I wish I could fuck you properly, I’d get you addicted to my dick, make you beg to swallow my come at every waking hour of the day!”

He drove the gun as deep as it could again, making me cry out in pain once more. This was torture. The worst thing I’ve ever been put through. I wanted to die, but at the same time, I wanted to survive this. Like hell I was gonna die with a gun up my ass!

I was getting lightheaded when Jeffrey pulled the gun back out of me. More blood leaked down my legs and tears were streaming uncontrollably over my burning cheeks. I wanted this to be over, and in a way, it was. When the gun was thrust back in, the sparks of agony became too much for me to handle, and I blacked out.

When I came too, I was alone again. I was lying curled up on the damp, stale cot, my now freed hands pressed closely to my body. I tried to sit up and winced at the incredible agony coming from my lower regions. I rubbed my face and made disgusted noise. I smelled like piss. No surprise there, I must’ve pissed myself without noticing somewhere during the terrible torture. I ignored the ache in my whole body and stood up, wincing when I noticed the crusted blood covering most my upper legs. When I finally got upright, I limped towards the old, half-rotten closet where my clothes were kept in. Getting them on was a real struggle, but I eventually succeeded.

I snuck through the house with a fluttering heart. If Jeffrey caught me out, that gun of his was going to do more than fuck me. I jumped in fright at a loud snore and peaked into the dirty living room. Indeed, there was the sadistic ex-cop sleeping soundly with an empty beer bottle in hand and an empty syringe on the coffee table. Good. That meant that he wouldn’t wake up anytime soon.

I wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible and was ready to make a run for the front door when I noticed that _thing_ lying next to the syringe. I paused and changed directions, instead of getting out, walking towards Jeffrey. With a trembling hand, I reached for the blood caked gun. When I had it in hand, I immediately wanted to throw it away. That thing gave me the creeps, especially with my own blood drying on the barrel. Another look at the snoring bastard on the couch steeled my resolve and my grip became steadier. I scowled and kicked the man in the side.

“What the fuck!” Jeffrey shouted, startling awake. He looked at me and glared, trying to get up groggily. “You little bitch! What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he stopped mid shout when he saw me aim the gun at his face. His beady eyes widened and he started trembling in fear.

“Give a message to Bud for me, you fucker!” I growled before I pulled the trigger.

The shot rang in my ears loudly, and I immediately dropped the weapon. I bolted. I ran faster than I ever even knew I could. I had to get out of there. No, I had to get out of town, the state even! There was no way I could go back home now, not after this. I’d be dead in seconds!

I stopped running when I realized I had no money and no help. There was absolutely no fucking way I’d ever escape Bud and his mates on foot. I needed help, and there was only one person I trusted enough to do that. If only I could get over myself and ask, because this was the one person I’d never want to bring in danger with me.

After a while, I took off again and within five minutes, I arrived at the house. It looked incredibly nice compared to the dump I lived in, like some kind of dream. It wasn’t much for most people, I knew, but this was the kind of home I used to wish for when I was still a kid. I stumbled over to the door and rang the bell. The whole house was doused in silence and no lights were on. I cursed to myself. No one was home, figures. I slid down against the wall, my body catching up with me now that the adrenaline ebbed away. The pain was so immense I feared I might just black out again.

“… Damon?” My head shot up when I heard my name being uttered. My eyes filled with tears when I saw who was standing in front of me.

“I did it,” I croaked out hoarsely before the tears took my ability to speak entirely. “I ran away.”

## Angel:

He was here. He was really here. Omg why didn’t I do anything? He was crying! I quickly approached him and opened the door. Gently I leaded him in the house before I pulled him in a hug. He was looking terrible. What had that bastard done to him?! He tensed up but hugged me back. We stood there for over five minutes, just holding each other. I felt how hard he had to lean on me to just keep standing and could shoot myself for my tactless behavior.

“Damon, come. Let’s get you a bath. You look like you can barely stand.” I mumbled. “Just follow me.” It took us another five minutes to get to the bathroom where I let him sit down on the toilet. I saw how he flinched and tears came back to his eyes. Gently I swept them away before I turned around to let the water run into the bath. “Do you need some help with euhm… removing… your clothes?” I asked hesitantly.

“I can do it myself,” Damon muttered harshly, glaring at me. He stood back up with difficulty and struggled out of his shirt. I could see he had a hard time getting it off, but he didn’t ask my help, so I just stood there awkwardly and watched. He had his back to me, and that gave me the perfect view of the angry red scars when the shirt finally did come off.

I tensed up at the sight. There were words carved into his back. Things like ‘WHORE’, ‘BITCH’ and ‘UNGRATEFUL SLUT’. My eyes widened as I stared at them, but I didn’t say anything. Damon hated pity, so I wasn’t going to show him any. He leaned down and whimpered as he tried to get out of his pants. He almost lost his balance, and I took a step closer, ready to catch him if he toppled over, but he caught himself on the wall. He looked over his shoulder and glared at me.

“What are you waiting for? Help me!”

I just rolled my eyes and walked towards him. “Could you turn around please?” I asked him gently. I was not letting him get on my nerves. He did as I asked and I kneeled in front of him so I could open his belt. With shaking hands I opened it, ignoring my urge to look up at Damon, and opening his pants quickly after that. I gently tugged at his pants to remove them and tried to not let him see how shocked I was of his state of health. After that was done I stood back up, my cheeks a bright shade of red if I could believe my reflection in the mirror.

“You can remove your boxer by yourself right?” I almost pleaded at the boy. This was so not how I imagined this. Not that I did imagine anything about Damon. Just… forget I ever thought this!

“Turn around.” He said blankly. I did as he said and waited patiently till he was done. It took me all of my strength not to glance at the mirror to see if everything was alright with him. That he still was here. That it wasn’t a twisted dream or anything. “Done.”

I turned around and looked at his face and his face only. I wouldn’t look down!

“Alright. Come here, I’ll help you in the bath.” I put my arm around his waist and helped him towards the bath. “Now, how are we going to do this without me tumbling in the water as well?” I mumbled thoughtfully, more to myself than to Damon. The chuckle that escaped Damon’s mouth made me look up surprised.

“Are you laughing at me, Damon?” I asked teasingly.

“Yeah, I am.” He replied smirking.

I rolled my eyes but couldn’t hold back a small smile myself. “Instead of laughing at me you could help me figure this out…” I told him. Looking at the bath where the water was almost coming over the edge and back to him. Wait…. Water almost over the edge?

“Crap!” I cursed speeding a bit forward to turn the water of and making sure the ground wouldn’t become wet and slippery. I forgot for a moment Damon was leaning on me and because he didn’t expect me to do this he fell a bit forwards that made me tumble into the bath with head and shoulders. Luckily Damon found his balance back before he fell on me so I didn’t drown. Cursing and spluttering I pulled myself out of the water to see a laughing Damon standing behind me.

“Quit laughing you bastard.” I mumbled glaring at him. “It’s not funny at all. Look at me, I look like a drowned cat!” I complained.

“Aww don’t be mad, kitty.” He said between his fits of laughter. That only made me glare harder.

“Come here!” I growled. “I still have to help you get in the bath!”

I held Damon’s arm as he started climbing over the edge of the bath. His face, no longer smiling, was now contorted into a pained scowl. I felt really bad for him, but there was nothing I could do for him at the moment. I tried not let him see the pity in my eyes and hold him till he was seated.

“Try to relax a bit.” I told him picking up his clothes. “I’m going to wash your clothes and changing mine as well.” Looking at the red substance spreading over the water I sighed. “You also can change the water if you want to. Call me if you need anything. We leave in half an hour. I make you something to eat.” I closed the door behind me and put the dirty laundry in a quick washing program. Pulling my sweater and shirt out I took a black shirt and black sweater out of the closet. I was so glad I didn’t have my white sweater on.

 


	8. Running Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third in one day! We're on a roll :)

## Damon

I only stayed in the bath for about 15 minutes, fearing that if I stayed around too long, Bud would find me, or the news about Jeffrey would get out to the public. I needed to get out of town and fast.

Getting out the tub was easier than getting in, the hot water had soothed my battered body and I was able to clean up the blood. On the other hand, the water was now a murky pink. That could be cleaned easy enough, I’d gotten really good at cleaning bloodstains from all different kinds of surfaces over the past few years. I just hoped Angel wouldn’t come back  in here before I was done.

I pulled the plug from the bath and limped over to the medicine cabinet, praying Angel had the right stuff laying around. I was in luck. I grabbed a bottle of painkillers and an antibiotic ointment from the cabinet. I popped two pills in my mouth before I sat back down on the toilet. With grim amusement, I thought of how bad it would be if I really had to take a shit right now. That would fucking hurt!

I lathered my fingers with salve and pressed two of them against my torn hole. I winced in pain, but this was something that needed to happen if I didn’t want any infection, and slid them inside myself. I had to grit my teeth against the pain bombarding everything from the waist down, but I knew how much worse things could get if I didn’t treat the wounds properly, so I continued on. At least I couldn’t get hard with how much everything hurt. That would be really fucking awkward. Good thing Angel had the state of mind not to come back until I was completely done. When I deemed the wounds treated well enough, I pulled my fingers out and washed them in the sink before moving towards the bathtub.

I was in the middle of cleaning it when I heard a knock on the door and tensed. “Damon? I’ll leave your clothes here,” I heard Angel call out.

“Yeah, that’s fine!” I replied quickly. I stayed completely still, listening to the padding of feet and only started moving when I was sure she was gone. I stood back up on shaking legs and staggered over to the door, slowly opening it and grabbing my freshly washed clothes.

I redressed as fast as I could, which was still pretty damn slow, and walked back out. I found Angel in the kitchen. She just grabbed a large meatlovers pizza from the oven and I grinned.

“How’d you know that’s my favorite?” I asked as I walked up to the table. I sat down slowly, still wincing at the sting on the chair against my ass.

“I can read your mind,” she replied winking, putting a slice on my plate and handing me a cup of hot cocoa. “Isn’t it the favorite of everyone?” she asked amused as she sat down across from me.

I chuckled. “Except vegetarians,” I pointed out before taking a big bite of the pizza tip. I moaned in pleasure at the delicious taste in my mouth. “God! Those fuckers miss everything!” I exclaimed. “I fucking love you Angel, best pizza I had in a week… wait, I barely ate at all this week. First pizza this week!”

Angel smiled at me in amusement and I grinned back. This almost made me forget why I was here in the first place. My expression darkened at the reminder, and I noticed Angel tense at my sudden change in mood as well.

“I need to get out of town,” I told her seriously.

“Duh,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “It wasn’t like you came her just for a pizza and some hot cocoa.”

“So you’ll help me?” I asked hopeful.

Angel smiled. “I’m going to do more than that,” she said. “I’m coming with you.”

My eyes widened in surprise. “What about your mom and your sisters?” I asked shocked.

“You need me more,” she replied calmly. I shut my mouth – when had it opened anyway? – and nodded gravely. She was probably right.

She lead me out of the house and towards her car. I entered the passenger seat as she sat down in the driver’s seat and started the car. In no time, we were driving through the suburban streets towards the highroad.

“So,” Angel started after a long while of silence. “What happened.”

“What didn’t happen,” I snorted. We fell silent again after that, but something kept nagging at me to talk to her, even though I didn’t want her to know anything more about my home life. This girl was running away with me. She cared about me and wanted to help me, even though she knew practically nothing about me. I sighed. “Do you really want to know?” I asked.

“Only if you want to tell me,” she replied softly.

I nodded, smiling gratefully at her and started telling: “My parents knew each other since they were kids. They were high school sweethearts. Got me before they graduated. Bud was a classmate and at the time one of my dad’s best friends. He went in the police force while my dad became a laborer without any diploma,” I started my explanation. “I’m pretty sure they loved each other, and I had a relatively happy childhood.” I sighed and looked down. From the corner of my eye I glanced at Angel, who was still completely focused on the road, but I could see she listened to every word I said. “My mom got really sick when I was 7 years old, and dad started to change after. First, he started drinking and staying out late. Since mom was bedridden most of the time, I had to do most of the chores at home. Whenever dad got home, he’d be angry, and he’d take it out on me. He started beating me, but then, he suddenly stopped coming home at all.” I took another pause and took a deep breath. “Whenever he did, he’d smell of booze and cheap perfume. They argued a lot, my parents. Dad said he never signed up for caring for a lazy invalid bitch and packed his stuff. I was 8.”

I looked over to Angel and saw her knuckles had turned white with how hard she grasped the steering wheel of the car. It seemed she was taking my story to heart. I hoped she didn’t start pitying me again, I’d had enough of that. No. I think she just felt angry, if the frown wrinkling her face was anything to go by. I looked away again and continued talking.

“Bud came into the picture almost immediately after. He said that he was disgusted by my dad’s nerve to just leave us like that and that it was his duty as a honorable human being to care for us. He was really nice at first, buying my mom expensive jewelry and other trinkets and me toys and videogames. Sometimes, he even took me to the movies. I liked him more than my own dad at the time...” I was ashamed of the confession, but I was sure Angel would understand. She had to, otherwise this could just be the death of both of us. If Bud, or any of his friends found us, we’d be off ten times worse than hell. “When my mom started dating him, she was afraid of my reaction, but when I found out about it, I got so fucking excited! I even told her she should marry him, so she did.”

“When did he… you know… become like this?” Angel asked quietly.

“When I was twelve,” I replied softly, not daring to look at her. “My mom left on a nurses convention for a whole week and Bud got really drunk. He came into my room that night, and every night after until my mom got back. He threatened me that he’d hurt me more if I said anything.” I sighed. “After that, it became a regular thing. He beat me and raped me whenever my mom was out of sight. He… he said I was a better hole than her anyway.” Angel put a hand on my leg in comfort as she continued driving and looked at me from the side of her eyes, smiling comfortingly.

“It’s ok Damon,” she whispered. “I’m here for you. You can tell me everything.” She smiled at me and I smiled back, nodding.

“When I was 13, he and mom went on a vacation together, and Bud made me stay at one of his friends’ house. You’ve see the guy before, right? That cop when I was in the hospital, Mike. They used to be partners. Since Bud told him everything, Mike was more than happy to continue what that bastard had started. Since my mom and Bud were gone for three weeks, he also started to rent me to colleagues of his. He shared half the money he made with Bud after.”

“Oh Damon,” Angel sighed sadly, glancing over at me. I frowned.

“Don’t give me any fucking pity!” I growled. “Don’t you fucking dare look down on me you hear?!”

Angel took her hand off my leg and refocused completely on her driving. She was now scowling.

“I wasn’t planning to,” she replied calmly. “You want to continue or not?”

“Sure. No use stopping now I guess,” I replied shrugging. “Even though Mike made it pretty obvious that there were interested parties, Bud didn’t start whoring me out until I was 15. Before that, he only gave me to Mike every now and then, and twice that he took me to the police station, left me in one of the interrogation rooms for the whole day and let the officers enter one by one.” I balled my fists at the memory and took a deep calming breath. “I guess that’s pretty much all. My mom only found out two weeks ago, when she tried to take care of my nose and found an empty first aid kit. My own fault, really. Usually, I refill it whenever Bud beats me up this much, but I forgot. She got angry and confronted Bud… the rest you know…”

“He won’t get to you anymore, I promise,” Angel said resolutely.

“Yeah? How’d you know for sure? Bud’s got lots of friends.”

“Well, this isn’t my first time on the run,” Angel replied calmly. My eyes widened in shock. What did she mean with that.

## Angel

“Well, this isn’t my first time on the run,” I replied calmly. He didn’t saw that coming. His eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell almost open. It would have been funny if this wasn’t such a serious moment. “You see, before I came here mom lived with my dad in Sydney. He had been rich and mom’s parents had married her to him when they found out she was pregnant. Henri, my dad,” I scowled, “wasn’t that bad at first. At least not that I knew. Mom told me afterwards he had beaten her up several times before he started with me.” I hesitated a moment, focusing my eyes entirely on the road. I didn’t want to see his face right now. It remembered me too much of that from my mom.

“Angel…” he started but I interrupted him swiftly.

“When mom got pregnant of the twins he stopped beating her up. He didn’t want to hurt his babies. Apparently Henri didn’t count me as his baby because instead of my mom he started to beat me up. The first time, mom was at the hospital. She had become ill and for safety the doctors held her in the hospital to be nearby. When Henri came home drunk, he had been drinking as long as I knew him, he sent my babysitter away and looked at me dangerously.” I shivered when the memories came back on full strength. That night had been hell! Damon put his hand on my knee, comforting me but not saying anything. “From then on he beat me up whenever he wanted. Mom wasn’t at home and he was on vacation from work and kept me away from everyone else, telling them I was sick or had a hard time with my mom. I still have scars from the cigarettes he put on my arm when I had been a bad child. You know, I thought I deserved it. He told me it was my fault mom was in the hospital. That I had to be punished for it.” The tears started to fall down at my cheek.

This was the first time ever I told someone. I never trusted someone enough to tell them the whole story. The story of the goody two-shoe Angel. The one that never skipped school, never did anything wrong. The fucked up girl that was now a runaway with an boy who was as fucked up as her. I sighed and quickly glanced at Damon. His face was blank, still processing everything that I had told him.

“When mom got out of the hospital after the twins were born and saw in what condition I was in she did the only thing she ever could do. She knocked Henri out with some sleep-medicine she had from the doctors, took all the things she could get a grip of and took the car. She went to the only friend she had left and he send us to this friend of him. She took us in her home and took care for us and the babies. After that we have lived in five different countries in five years before we came where we are now.” I stopped for a moment to get some air. “I became the goody two shoe because they don’t get too much attention. I stayed out of the spotlight as much as possible. Till that day when we got assigned to do the project together.” I finished. He didn’t say a thing at first and just looked out of the window.

“Shit Angel. That’s really fucked up. I’m sorry.” He was silent for a moment and frowned. “You’re a lot tougher than I thought. My guess was you’d be crying like a baby at a broken nail like most bitches in our class.” I frowned and looked at him through the mirror. This was the sweetest thing he ever said to me.

“First of all, I’m not a bitch. Second, you tried to choke me and I didn’t cry then… what’s the logic behind that.”

“That’s because you were too into it. You’re a masochist, babe.” He answered smirking. I glared at him.

“I am not a masochist! I already told you that back at the library.” I groaned in myself. That was a lame excuse. I had been the goody two shoes for too long!

“And I told you I know you were wet. You’re only kidding yourself you know.” He said, still smirking.

“What are you going to do about that?” I said without thinking. Stupid Angel! Stupid, stupid Angel! I should burn my hands between a waffle iron.

“I could do a lot of things.” Damon whispered, leaning closer to my ear. I shifted uncomfortable in my seat when his hand that was still laying on my knee moved upwards. All of sudden he moved away and grinned teasingly. “But not right now, obviously.”

“Obviously.” I mumbled, hiding the tad of disappointment I felt. “We don’t want to get kicked out of the car, don’t we.” I gave him a teasing glare before I focused back on the road. “Maybe you have to try and sleep for a while.” I said when I remembered how tired he must be.

“Don’t fucking order me around.” He groaned before he closed his eyes. I chuckled a bit and shook my head.

“Oh and I was thinking you would like that side of me.” I grinned when he started to blush.

“Shut the fuck up!” He growled. But I wasn’t afraid. To be honest he looked far too innocent to fear him at all. “I’d like it better the other way around.” Oh no he didn’t.

I looked at him through the mirror before I answered: “We’ll see. It depends on my mood.” Let him think he had won this battle. “Now shut the fuck up yourself. You look like a vampire on a bloodless diet. Go to sleep.”

“Wouldn’t mind sinking my teeth in you, babe.” He replied winking.

“No touching, no biting.” I told him dryly. The road was almost empty so I reached over my shoulder to grab a blanket. When I found it I threw it at him, making sure it wouldn’t hit him too hard. Damon snickered but didn’t reply. He took the blanket and covered himself as he closed his eyes again and fell asleep and fell asleep almost immediately. He must have been exhausted. I sighed and gently stroke some hair out of his face. “I’ll keep you safe. No matter what.” I mumbled softly before getting my attention back on the road. It was still a five hour trip to Nanny.

 


	9. Bad dream

## Angel

I looked at the boy next  to me. He was tired and so was I. We had driven five hours and it was already dark. That was good. No one would notice us when we would drop off the car. Damon had tried to sleep but hadn’t succeeded for long. After about thirty minutes the nightmares had kicked in and I had to wake him up. That almost didn’t end well. Damon had still been a bit disillusioned and almost hit me. luckily he had seen fast enough it was me. Nanny probably wouldn’t like the boy if she knew he had a bad habit of hitting me. I parked in front of a garage and Damon looked up at me.

“Where are we?” he asked tired.

“We spend the night here.” I told him. “Grab your stuff and the money.” I stepped out of the car and rung the bell three times, just as mom had taught me, before I grabbed my bag and locked the door. Damon was leaning hard on the car, his injuries taking their toll.

“Just lean on me.” I told the boy, walking towards him and don’t taking no as an answer.

“Maria? Is that you?” A woman voice asked. I looked up and saw the figure of a small woman.

“Nanny.” I said relieved. “I was afraid you weren’t home.” I told the old woman who approached me and Damon. The boy tensed when he noticed her and looked at me questioning.

“Angel? Where is your mother? Did he find you?” She looked at Damon. “Who’s the boy?”

“Henri didn’t find us Nanny. We just had to run?” I looked worried at Damon. It seemed like he was ready to collapse. “Look, can I explain everything to you later?” I asked, helping him inside. “I’m really tired and so is Damon.”

“Of course darling. Your room is ready. You know where it is.” She helped me with our bags and I helped Damon on the bed when we entered the room that had been my home once. “Here is the first aid kit.” She looked at Damon. “There are also some painkillers in there. You two both look like you could use it.” She left us and I turned around to the boy.

“Strip.” I demanded. Damon pulled up is brow and a small smirk appeared on his face. “I need to fix you. Again.” I explained before he could say anything. He nodded and went back to the nervous state he had been in since we ran away. With a pained expression he threw his jacket on the ground, quickly followed by his shirt. “Pants too.” I said, turning away from him so I could take the stuff I needed to fix all the things Bud had done to him. It seemed to be a lot easier then back at my place.

“You know, if I have to be half naked than you too.” I smiled and shook my head. Boys will be boys I thought, turning around with all the stuff I needed packed in my arms.

“I’ll strip after I’m done with you.” I told the now wide smirking boy. “Now sit down so I can examine the damage.” He did as I said and I sat down behind him so I could start with his back. It took me half an hour to stitch the wounds, put salve on them and make sure he wouldn’t die on unknown injuries. He was making a fever and I sighed. If he became ill it would make it more difficult to hide. “Do you want some painkillers before you go to sleep?” I asked, taking away my hand from his burning skin.

“No.” He said immediately shaking his head. His eyes went to mine and I saw his lips twitch in a smirk again. “But you still have to strip Angel.” He told me matter of factly. I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bed. “Just lay down already. I’m going to take a shirt to sleep in.” I turned around and grabbed a random shirt out of my bag before I pulled of my clothes.

“You know, if you turn around I can have a look at you. See if you need someone to nurse you.” Damon’s voice sounded from the bed.

“Maybe another time. Now you have to sleep.” I pulled the shirt over my head before I turned around and put out the light. “I hope you don’t mind to share the bed.” I said, sliding under the blankets next to him.

“I don’t mind.” He mumbled. “I can’t sleep anyway.” The last words were almost too soft to hear.

“Do you trust me enough to let me try something?” I asked, turning my head towards him. It was too dark to see anything but I could feel his heat. He stayed silent so I took that as a yes. “Just, close your eyes and relax.” I told him. My hand went to his chest and I started to make small circles at the high of his heart. It was a small gesture but when I couldn’t sleep mum always would do this to me, together with a lullaby. I started to sing softly, still making the small circles. Sometimes I made them larger, other times I centered on the heart. Just as my mom did.

At first I felt how tensed, he was probably not familiar with soft touches from someone else than his mother, but when I started a third time with the lullaby I felt him relax. His breathing began to slow down and became deeper. I laid my head down on his chest so I laid a bit more comfortable and he put his arm around me. Not sure if it was deliberate or not I kept singing till I was sure he was sleeping. I closed my eyes and fell in a deep sleep myself. Today had been a tiring day. Hopefully Damon would feel a bit better tomorrow.

## Damon

_I was running away. I ran and ran as hard as I could, but my pursuer still came closer. I turned a corner, and suddenly I was standing in Jeffrey’s living room, the man himself looming over me with blood pouring down his face from the large bullet hole that used to be his left eye._

_“Where do you think you’re going, you little cunt?” he asked darkly. I wanted to scream as he grinned evilly, but no sound came out. “Someone needs to learn his lesson, huh?” He cocked his gun and aimed it at my face, just like I had done to him._

_I swallowed nervously and opened my mouth, ready to start begging him to leave me alone, but two hands grabbed me from behind and pulled me against someone’s chest. I turned my head and my eyes widened when I saw Mike leering at me._

_“Where do you think you’re running off to, little slut?” he asked coldly._

_“Leave me alone!” I yelled, struggling to escape from the police man’s tight grip. “You fuckers! Let me go!” I screamed, but they just laughed._

_“Quit your bitching kid.”_

_My heart turned to ice. That voice… I stared wide eyed as Bud walked up from the shadows and approached me, dragging something big and limp behind him. I started shaking uncontrollably as I recognize the mangled corpse of my mom. Her face was contorted in a pained grimace, and half her face was butchered to a pulp. Bud heaved the body up and threw her at me. I flinched in fear as my mother’s corpse fell down at my feet with a dull thud. Bud himself was now looming over me and he grabbed my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye._

_“You’ll never escape me. Damon.”_

_“Damon!”_

I woke up screaming at the sensation of being held down. No! he couldn’t have found me! He’s lying, I did escape and I’m never going back to that bastard! I panicked as soft hands grabbed my face almost gently and I swung my arms violently, catching my attacker in the face and throwing them off.

“Don’t touch me!” I yelled, following after the assailant and wrapping my hands around their neck.

Small hands grabbed my wrists and tried to pull me off. I blinked, waking up a bit more. Slowly, I realized that whoever this was, it couldn’t be Bud or any of his mates. The world started coming into focus and my eyes widened when I noticed I was choking Angel. Again.

“Shit!” I cursed, letting go of her and scooting back. “Fuck, Angel! Don’t you know how fucking dangerous it is to just wake someone up like that?!”

“Jesus Damon,” she said with a hoarse voice. “And you say I’m the one getting off on the choking...”

I chuckled despite myself and slowly stood up. The ache had gotten better, but I still winced at my own movements. “I need to get some air,” I muttered before leaving the room.

## Angel

I watched him leaving the room and sighed in relief. He wasn’t the only one needing some air. I would need some foundation tomorrow as well if I didn’t want Nanny to ask questions. I stood up from the bed and walked to the window to open it. I wouldn’t get some sleep till Damon would be back in the room. Seeing him screaming and kicking had been terrifying but how he thanked me for waking him up… I should have grabbed a glass of water and use that to wake him up instead. I sighed and ached when I felt the pain in my throat. I needed another way to wake him up, that’s for sure. I watched at the cars driving by at the highroad and shivered a bit from the cold air that filled the room. Would mom already know that I was away? Would she understand it? Did I clean up the bathtub before we left? I thought for a moment and cursed.

“Shit! Fuck!” Mom would be worried sick! “Godamn! Why didn’t I clean up before I left?!” I screamed annoyed.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head,” I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to find Damon standing there, smirking. “I can clean up behind myself too you know. I’m a good boy like that.”

I chuckled. “Well good boys deserve a reward.” I said teasingly. “Anything you want?” I turned around to close the window and walked towards the bed. I was freezing.

Damon came to stand right behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. “I can think of a few things,” he purred in my ear.

I leaned against his chest and closed my eyes. He was a lot warmer. “I’m curious.” I told him. “What do you have in mind?”

“I want to throw you onto the bed and slowly make you go insane only using my mouth all over you, then, I’ll pin you down and make you feel so good ‘Oh God’ is just your new name for me. And once I have you desperate and begging, I’ll fuck you so hard you can’t walk for days,” Damon blew a chuckle into my ear and pressed me closer against his chest. “But for that, I’ll have to heal first.”

“Than your reward will have to wait.” I mumbled softly. “Anything else I can get you now or shall we just get back to bed?” I suggested. “Your choice Damon.” I answered. To be honest I was just really relieved he came back to the room. To me.

“I’m fucking tired,” replied Damon before he let go of me and dropped down on the bed with a loud groan.

“Let’s go to sleep again then.” I answered sleepily. He wasn’t the only who was tired. Getting back in the bed I crept under the blankets, curling myself up facing Damon and the door. I couldn’t sleep when I didn’t see the door.

“Good night.” I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

“Good night.”


	10. Off to a Nice Start

## Damon

When I woke up the next morning, I almost panicked again, wondering where the hell I was and if Bud had shipped me off to one of his friends again as punishment for something. Only, I was still wearing a shirt and boxers, and I slept in a nice bed. Then I remembered I escaped and I couldn’t help the huge grin that grew on my face. For the first time in almost ten years, I was finally away from Bud. I was free.

I stood up and started dressing. I noticed Angel wasn’t in the room anymore, but I guessed she was downstairs with that Nanny or something. I sure as fuck hoped there would be breakfast ready. I was fucking starving!

I walked into the hallway, and the delicious scent of freshly baked pancakes wafted into my nostrils. I smiled and rushed down the stairs, almost falling down them in my haste to get to the kitchen. I stumbled into the room, almost losing my balance and going on my face. Angel, who was already seated at the kitchen table chuckled amused and I glared at her as I sat down across from her.

“Are you alright?” she asked between chuckles.

“Yeah, sure. It’s just…” I replied before I lost my train of thought and grabbed at the pile of pancakes. “… Just…. Fuck! Those smell awesome!” I poured enough syrup on them and started shoveling the delicious treat into my mouth. “And they taste awesome too!” I exclaimed happily.

“Well thanks,” she replied proudly.

“You cooked these?” I asked wide eyed. “Damn, babe. Marry me, please!”

“Where is the ring?” she asked chuckling.

“If you want a ring, it’ll be an union ring. Anything else I can’t afford,” I joked while grabbing a second pancake. “But Jesus fucking Christ! I love pancakes! I wish I’d had them earlier!”

“Then you should have woken up earlier,” she replied.

I rolled my eyes. “I wish I’d had them earlier in life,” I clarified. “I fucking missed out on some awesome shit not having had those before. Or is it just your kick ass cooking?”

“I’m not sure.” She said shrugging. “But if you love them so much I will make them more often.”

“You’re the best, Angel,” I said smiling. By now, I was already on my third pancake and while I tried to swallow that one whole, I grabbed for a fourth.

“Pancakes and pizza, I have to remember that,” I heard Angel mutter to herself. I raised a brow, but as soon as I found out that you could put baked apple slices on the pancakes, I forgot all about it.

“If this is what it means to be free, than goddamn, do I love freedom!” I mumbled.

## Angel

I looked at the boy and smiled. It was glad to know he appreciated my cooking.

“You know, freedom is much more than this.” I told him. “When we are far enough I will take you to a place where you can eat as much as you want for only eight bucks.” I teased the boy.

“Don’t fucking patronize me.” He warned.

I pulled up a brow before I answered:  
“Oh yeah, of course. It’s your job to pay the meal.” I answered dryly. He wasn’t going to take my good mood away with his grumpiness.

“Sure, but I’m gonna need money first to do that, and there is only one thing I know how to do to make it, if stealing doesn’t count.” He replied.

I shrugged my shoulders. “Then you have to deal with my patronizing, boy. Because I have the money and for some reason I’m feeling generous towards you. Now shut up and eat your pancake. I have dishes to do.”

“Not hungry anymore.” Damon said coldly before standing up and striding out of the room.

I groaned and threw a plate at the wall. That boy was so infuriating! I cleaned up the shards and cursed loudly when I cut myself.

“Fuck! Godamn!”

I put my finger in my mouth to stop the bleeding and after tossing the shards in the garbage can I walked upstairs to get a bandage. I stormed into the room and grabbed the first aid kit. After I put a plaster on my finger I walked to the window and looked outside. Damon was smoking a cigarette, I sighed and looked at him for a moment. I probably had to go and talk to him. Someone had to be the adult. I cursed. But why did I always have to be the adult?! I cursed again and walked out of the room towards the garden. I hesitated a moment before I approached Damon.

“What did I do wrong this time Damon?” I asked.

Damon glanced at me and took a long drag of his cigarette before blowing it out in a sigh and replying. “I just don’t function well with orders,” he grumbled in reply. “I can’t stand it when people tell me what I can and can’t do.”

“Why don’t you just tell me that?” I asked sighing. “I barely know you Damon. I barely know how to keep you happy. I know you like pancakes and pizza and I know you don’t like orders but what do I have to know further?” I looked at the boy, almost in tears. Running away was dangerous when you knew the people you ran away with. If we didn’t do something we probably would kill each other.

“What do you want to know?” Damon asked annoyed. “I never had any hobbies. I used to be a pro at racing games, but I haven’t touched a console since I was 14 because Bud sold mine. I don’t have any friends. The guys I hung out with at school only hung with me because they thought I was gonna beat them up otherwise. I like it better to hurt other people than get hurt myself, but I’d do anything for my mom. She’s dead now, as you know, so that doesn’t mean shit anymore.”

I turned around. The tears started streaming. This was just too much. What was I thinking running away with a guy who couldn’t stand the sight of me half the time. I heard Damon sigh and he rounded me so he was standing in front of me again.

“I love sweets,” he told me softly. “A lot. Like, I could eat sweets all day until all my teeth would rot away. My mom used to bake cupcakes and waffles, but for some reason never pancakes. When Bud came to live with us, that was all over. The guy hated anything sugary. He caught me once after I stole some hard candy and beat the shit out of me for it. Didn’t stop me from doing it again though. I’d give my life for some candy half the time.”

I chuckled a bit. Trying to stop my tears from streaming. “Please, don’t sell me for sweets.” I joked halfheartedly. “You know. Love for sweets is something we share.” I confessed. “Although I like waffles more than sweets. I would do anything for waffles. That’s the only happy memory I have from Henri. He and mom baked waffles for me every birthday. Mom told me that was the only day he never beat her up. The only day our little family could be happy.” I looked up at him. “Please. The next time I do something wrong just say it. I don’t want you to run away from me, Damon.”

Damon smiled apologetically and wiped away a stray tear from my cheek. “I can’t promise anything,” he mumbled. “I’ve got a bad temper and there is no way I’m not gonna end up being pissed off again soon. But you should just ignore me when I’m angry. I’ll get over myself again soon enough.”

“How can I ignore you when we will be spending half the time together in a car or a bus?” I asked him. “Isn’t there another way to cheer you up again? Like, I don’t know. Giving you sweets or something?”

“I’d have cavities before the end of the week!” Damon laughed. “But yeah, that could help too. I’m easy to bribe with that shit. Or just tell me you’ll make me more pancakes and I’ll love you again in no time.”

I couldn’t stop myself from laughing at that. “Do I have to make pancakes again or are we okay again?” I asked smiling. I still had to do the dishes and my smile almost immediately faltered.

“If I say we aren’t, are you making more?” he asked teasingly, before noticing I wasn’t smiling anymore and frowning worried. “What’s wrong Angel?”

“I still have to do the dishes.” I told him complaining. “But I will make you more if I have to.” I poked him softly at his arm. “But only if I have to. If I remember well you weren’t hungry anymore and I don’t want to waste food.” I winked at him.

Damon groaned and threw his cigarette on the ground stomping it out with his foot. “Fine, no more pancakes. I’ll help with the dishes though.”

I looked at him, trying to make out if this was one of his famous mood swings before I smiled at him generously. “Thank you. But you don’t have to, you know.”

“I’m used to doing the work around the house too,” he replied shrugging. “It’s boring as fuck, so I’m not going to let you suffer alone.” He started grinning deviously. “I’ll annoy the shit out of you while I’m at it too.”

I frowned at him and grinned. “Anything you can do, I can do better.”

“I love that song!” Damon exclaimed loudly with a  chuckle. “No you can’t~” he sang teasingly.

“Yes I can.” I smiled at him and turned around walking to the kitchen. “I can do anything better than you.”

“No you can’t.” he replied in a deep singing tone.

“Damon, I’m not gonna do this with you. Can you make pancakes?”

“Never tried it before, but I bet that I could if I knew how.”

“Well I bet I can make them better.” I winked at him over my shoulder. “But if you can, you make them from now on.”

“I’m willing to believe you on this, so you keep making them to prove you really are the best.” He teased.

“For you I will.” I told him, giving him a genuine smile.

“You really know how to make a man feel special,” Damon laughed, grinning back.

“I try.” I told him chuckling. I threw a kitchen towel at him. “You…” I hesitated. “Do you want to dry?” I corrected myself.

“Sure,” he replied shrugging, taking the towel.

“Let’s do this.” I cheered, putting on the radio and singing along the chorus of Radioactive. I really loved that song! Damon laughed at my enthusiasm, but then surprised me by singing all the lyrics with me just as loudly, if not louder. He was a pretty good singer.

 


	11. Candy Crush

## Angel

“Thank you for all your help Nanny.” I told the old woman in front of us.

“Be safe, girl.” The old woman told me. “I will let your mother know you are safe.” Her eyes looked at the boy next to me. “And you, if you ever hurt her in any way the person you’re running for will be nothing compared by me.” She threatened him.

“Nanny.” I said warningly.

“I doubt that,” he sneered in reply. “You don’t fucking know shit about the bastard I’m running from, lady.”

“Damon Please.” I pleaded before I looked at the old woman threatingly. “Never ever threaten him again. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The woman frowned for a moment. “I’ll tell your mother you’re alright.” She glared at Damon and I glared at her.

“Let’s go to the car.” I suggested to Damon. “We have to leave anyway.”

“Don’t order me around.” He growled but he did follow me anyway. I leaded him towards a second car, a black SUV. “Do you mind helping me picking up the rest of our stuff out of the car?”

He growled and walked towards the car. I sighed and helped him. Great, this was just perfect… We had a ride from over ten hours to do today and if he would be in this mood all the time I probably would just try to kill myself. After we took all of the stuff and put them in the new car I looked at the boy next to me.

“Do you want to drive or shall I?” I asked him. It would probably be safer if I drove.

Damon frowned, his anger suddenly turning inward and he calmed down shockingly fast. “You drive,” he mumbled softly before opening the door of the car and going to sit in the back.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you sitting in the back?” I asked annoyed. Really I always could use some extra eyes on the way and I wasn’t a fucking chauffeur!!!

“I wouldn’t want to hurt you,” Damon sneered.

“What?” I asked surprised. “Really Damon. I know you’ve got a bad temper but please come and sit in the front.”

“Fine!” he yelled angry before leaving the car again and sitting down on the front seat, slamming the car door hard enough to make the whole car wobble.

I rolled my eyes and sat down in the drivers’ seat. Quickly I maneuvered the car onto the highroad and put on the radio.

“Do you want some sweets?” I offered the boy next to me with an apologetic smile. He chuckled and answered my smile with a small smirk of his own as he nodded. “Here.” I gave him a bag of candy Nanny had gotten me after I asked her to. “Save some for me too, yeah.” I joked.

“Didn’t bring a bag for yourself?” Damon teased, grinning again. “Can’t promise you anything, babe. You might just have to take them from my mouth if you want any.”

I chuckled. “Damon, I’m driving. Don’t you think it’s a bit dangerous to get so involved in each other?” I winked at him.

“Hmm,” he mumbled thoughtfully, stroking his stubble chin in a mocking gesture. “You might just be worth the car crash.”

I chuckled again and looked at the boy beside me. “You know what. If I want some candy I will park so we can try it your way.” I winked and blow him a kiss. Flattered by his compliment.

“Let’s hope you want some candy soon then,” he chuckled.

“Or let’s hope you want to share some candy soon.” I answered teasingly. Damon laughed loudly and gave me a wide grin before slowly popping another piece of candy in his mouth. “You’re such a tease.” I told him smirking.

“Look who’s fucking talking!” Damon shot back amused. “You’ve been teasing me since last year junior prom!” A second after he said that, realization dawned on his face and he started blushing. “… Forget I said that,” he muttered awkwardly.

I frowned confused. “Sorry, but how have I been teasing you? We… I…” I looked at the boy in shock before refocusing on the road. “Do you mind to enlighten me, Damon?” I looked at him through the mirror. A bright shade of red on my cheeks.

“I do fucking mind,” he grumbled, reclining his seat suddenly. “I’m gonna take some Z’s. Had a shitty night’s sleep y’know.”

“Alright.” I mumbled softly. “Just, if someone has been teasing someone. It has been you who has been teasing me.” The bright shade of red never left my cheeks as I focused entirely on the road. Nine hours and fifty minutes to go.

## Damon

I sat up straight with a loud yell. My eyes were wide in fear as I took in my surroundings. We were still in the car, Angel was driving, but she kept sending worried glances my way. I sighed and dragged my hands through my hair.

“Fuck,” I muttered softly.

“Another nightmare?” Angel asked me in an almost casual tone.

“Yeah,” I replied quietly. “Sorry if I was too loud.”

“Don’t mind. I was falling asleep anyway. I actually have to thank you.” She smiled at me.

“You’re welcome,” I muttered. “I’ll keep having nightmares then.” I smiled shakily at her.

“You know,” she mumbled. “If you ever want to talk about it. I’ll be here.” She smiled shyly at me. “Maybe it’ll help. But only if you want it.” She added quickly.

“Right,” I snorted. “Like that’s something easy to talk about. ‘Hey, I got raped by my stepdad!’ I’m a guy, Angel, that isn’t supposed to happen to me. Most people would just… I don’t know, ignore it? Join in? You’re the first who ever cared. Except for my mom…” I frowned. “I keep feeling his hands on me,” I confessed after a short silence. “Every time I close my eyes, I see his face, telling me I can’t escape from him, that he’ll find me again. Every time I look over my shoulder, I expect him to stand there, looking down at me with that disgusting grin of his. I fucking hate him.”

“I….” She started hesitantly. “If you want we can try something tonight. I’m… I maybe have some ideas.” She blushed when she heard what she said. “Nothing dirty!”

“Really? Too bad!” I laughed. “Something dirty might just be exactly what I need.” I wasn’t even sure if I was joking anymore. I had gotten so used to being forced to have sex I might have gotten addicted to it. At least it wasn’t all guys though. The child services lady came to visit once a month. “You really don’t want to go dirty?” I asked teasingly, batting my eyes at her.

“If we go dirty I want it to be because you want me. Not because you want to fuck your worries away Damon.” She said seriously.

“Babe, I’ve been wanting to fuck you for almost a year now, and I didn’t have these worries back then,” I replied just as serious.

She looked at me for a moment before she smiled genuinely at me. “Let’s try my ideas first. I think you may have to heal a bit more for what you were having in mind last night.” She winked at me and blew me a kiss.

“I guess you’re right,” I sighed. “Wouldn’t want you to think I’m crap when I’m just not at my best.” I smirked at her and winked back. “And trust me, I’m fucking _great_! And clean as a whistle. One thing that guy wasn’t shy on spending money on was having _that_ checked out every once in a while.”

“Nice to know.” She said dryly. “Now can I have some sweets? You have hidden the bag of candy way too good.” She winked.

I smirked. “Park the car, than,” I told her.

She chuckled and parked the car at the side of the road. As soon as she turned off the engine, I leaned over and gently grasped her chin to lead her towards me. Our lips pressed together almost sweetly, but I soon pressed harder and became rougher. I dragged my tongue over her lower lip, begging for entrance, and she let me. Our kiss deepened and my hand slid into her hair, pulling her closer. Her arms came around my neck as she fully cooperated. I smiled against her mouth and bit her lower lip, pulling on it before letting go with a soft pop. We were both panting when we separated and I grinned.

“I might have forgotten the candy,” I confessed amused.

“Then I’m afraid you have to do it again but properly now Damon.” She chuckled.

I grinned at her and pulled out the half empty bag of candy. Yeah, I ate a lot of it already. I smirked at Angel and popped one of them in my mouth before leaning in for another kiss.

She opened her mouth for even before I needed to ask for it and my tongue entered her mouth in no time. our tongues moved together passionately, rubbing against each other and exchanging the hard candy over and over. Angel moaned softly against my lips, and I felt myself get excited. The hand that wasn’t threaded in her hair now traveled to her leg, rubbing just above the knee as I pulled her deeper into me. Eventually, we pulled away again, leaving what was left of the candy in Angel’s mouth.

“How is the candy?” I asked as I leaned back into my seat, smirking at her.

This time she leaned to me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. “Let’s just say we have to stay here a bit longer Babe.” She said a bit flustered. Going back to her seat and fixing her hair, looking in the mirror.

I laughed. “For as long as you want!” I replied grinning. “As long as I can enjoy my newest favorite candy flavor.”

She just chuckled before starting the car again. “Don’t distract me alright? I want to get to the hotel by tonight.” She was silent for just a moment before she laughed. “And now I have found my new favorite way to shut you up.” She winked before driving off again.

“Don’t mind if you do,” I muttered before closing my eyes again. Something told me I wasn’t going to have any nightmares again on this ride.


	12. Pizza Kisses

## Angel

I smiled when my eyes went to the boy next to me again. He had been sleeping for over four hours now without nightmares. Sharing candy definitely helped. When my stomach growled I decided to go to the pizza place we would pass in a few seconds. I gently tried to wake Damon up.

“Damon. Damon do you want some pizza?” I asked softly. Gently shaking his arms. “Damon?”

Damon woke up with a start. “Pizza?” he asked drowsily. “’Course I want pizza!”

I chuckled. “Meatlover for you?” I stepped out of the car. “I’m back in a minute.” I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek . It only took me twenty minutes to get our pizzas and return to the car.

“Pizza for you.” I gave him the box and smiled at him while I took my pizza. “Enjoy.”

Damon sat up again and took the pizza box, smiling widely. “No problem.” He replied.

Chuckling I ate my pizza and gave him a glare when he tried to steal a slice of MY pizza.

“That’s my pizza, Damon. Back off.”

“C’mon, I just want a taste,” he chuckled. “If I can’t get a slice, let me taste it another way.”

I rolled my eyes but smiled amused. “You know it is the same pizza right?”

“You never know, they might taste different,” he replied innocently.

“You know, you’re right.” I said chuckling. “They could taste differently.” I let my finger trace over his chest while batting my eyelids. Then I suddenly sat back up. “Sadly you never know Damon.” I took a bite of my pizza. “Because it’s my fucking pizza.”

“You wanna bet?” he asked chuckling, leaning over and grabbing at my pizza.

“Damon!” I shrieked, trying to save my pizza. “No, you can’t do this!” I tried to hold him back but I had to admit. Damon was damn strong and muscled.

“Sure I can!” he laughed, pushing me harder into my seat so he could better steal my pizza.

“Can we talk again about your offer?” I asked innocently.

“Too late.” He grinned, taking a bite of the slice. “But if you’re nice to me, I’ll replace this piece for one from my pizza.”

“Define nice.” I said frowning at the boy. Taking one of my other slices so I could eat a bit more.

“Can’t figure that out yourself?” he asked teasing. “I thought you were the little school saint?”

“I already told you I am not such saint as you think I am.” I gave him a quick peck on his lips and smiled. “Now please, can I eat my pizza? I really want to reach the hotel.” I pleaded. Giving him another kiss and burying my fingers in his hair.

“Yeah, but you acted like one for a long time,” he muttered against my lips.

“What can I say. I’m into roleplay.” I joked, giving him another lingering kiss.

## Damon

I tensed at Angel’s last words. Was she for real? I couldn’t decide if I wanted her to be serious or not. Roleplay wasn’t my favorite kink, but I did like it every now and then. As long as it wasn’t with Carlo, at least. The guy made me dress up in his dead son’s clothes and had me call him ‘daddy’. Talk about fucked up.

“Anything else you’re into?” I asked to get my mind off those things. “I already know about your masochistic streak, obviously, and I’m sure we can find a place to get a sexy nurse costume for you…”

"Who says we need to fix a sexy nurse costume?" She answered, winking at me. "What I want to know is what you're into."

“Anything as long as I’m not the one at the bottom,” I replied easily. “Too many bad memories there.” I smiled at her, hoping it was convincing enough to make her believe I was alright. The flashbacks were getting out of hand right now, but I did my best to ignore them.

She put her hand on my knee and smiled.

"You won’t ever have to do that again Damon. But I have to admit I do want to be in charge sometimes as well." She gave me a reassuring smile. "But we do everything at your speed. As long as you stop lying to me." She took my hand in her little one. "I want to know if something makes you feel bad Damon."

I smiled gratefully at her and squeezed her hand. “Thanks, I really appreciate that,” I said quietly, before my grin widened. “But if we’re gonna stay away from anything that might bring bad memories, we’re not going to be doing a lot.” I paused for a second and thought. “You know, I actually think I’m not that bad off, really. I mean, I might have some things I don’t want to think back to, but I’ve learned to like a lot of things too. I just adapted huge control issues.” I leaned over and kissed Angel on the lips, leaning back a bit to smirk at her. “But if you’d let me tie you up, I’m gonna be all over that bitch!”

She pulled up a brow at me but couldn't hold back a smile. "Oh, I am going to teach you a lot more to like Damon." Her fingers started to make small circles on my chest, slowly going down. "And they will be filled with only good memories." She said in a seductive voice. "So many good memories that my cooking isn't the only reason you want me." She gave me a small kiss in my neck, softly sucking at the skin.

“If it’s gonna be better than your cooking, I’m never leaving your side,” I gasped. I could feel her teeth sinking into the sensitive skin and I groaned, closing my eyes at the feeling. If she was going to continue like that, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself.

She smiled against my skin and continued her track down with kisses in my neck, slowly going to my collarbone so she could suck there too. My cock was quickly getting hard and I had to pull her off my neck.

“If you go on like that, I’ll end up fucking you right here in the car,” I warned her.

She gave me a pout. "But I was enjoying myself. You taste better than my pizza."

“You can taste all you want when we get to a hotel or something,” I replied chuckling. “And then I can get a proper taste of you too. I want to take my time with you, not hurry in a quickie in the backseat.”

“Agreed,” Angel chuckled, leaning away from me.

I took a deep breath and grinned at Angel as she started the car again and drove us back onto the highroad. We still had a long way to go, and my pants were uncomfortably tight. Still, I didn’t bother trying to hide my erection. She should know what she was doing with me… and what I would be doing to her soon enough.

“Just get us to the hotel already,” I groaned before smirking teasingly. “I need to jerk off and I don’t think you’d like me doing that here in the car.”

“How about you try to get some more sleep,” Angel suggested blushing. “I’ll wake you up when we get there.”

I nodded in agreement and reclined my seat all the way back. I closed my eyes, yawning, ready to dream about all the sexy things I wanted to do to Angel. Sadly, dreams don’t always do what you want, so instead I dreamed about Bud…

## Angel

He had bad dreams again. I noticed his frown and sighed. I had hoped the kisses would help but it was probably too much to hope. He had gotten some sleep before we had eaten so it wouldn’t hurt if I woke him up, I hoped. I was still pretty worried about him. It had only been two days since we had fled and although his wounds had healed a bit I suspected they still hurt. I drove the car back to the side of the way, learning from my mistakes, and looked at the boy next to me. I gently stroke some of his weary hear out of his face before I gently shook him awake.

“Damon, Damon, babe wake up.” I retreated a bit so he wouldn’t hit me by accident. And like I expected, he woke up in panic. “Damon, it’s me. Angel.” The sight of him, being so worried and afraid almost broke my heart. Especially because I couldn’t do a thing. He would be angry with me if I did because it was _dangerous._

Damon's eyes opened wide and he stared for about a second unseeing before he recognized me. "Angel?" he asked groggily. "Fuck. What did I tell you about waking me up? Do you want to end in a hospital? There's a limit to masochism too you know."

"Oh, the next time I will get out of the car. Damon, I already stopped the car so we wouldn't get an accident and you didn't hurt me didn't you?" I tried to reassure him. Really what did he expect, that I would let him stay in a nightmare? Did he know me that bad.

“Maybe I didn’t this time but I easily could have hit you.” He growled annoyed with me.

“Oh please.” I answered annoyed as well. “What do you expect me to do Damon? Let you stay in one of those horrible nightmares? Would you let me sleep?” I almost glared at him but kept calm. I didn’t want this to end like always when we had an argument. The two of us probably could kill each other while we were having sex. I almost chuckled. Seriously, the random thoughts I sometimes had.

"Of course I wouldn't let you fucking sleep!" Damon growled. "But that's different. I can handle this shit, 'cause it's what already happened in the past. I'm never gonna let that happen to you though."

“Damon.” My voice softened. “I don’t like it to see you so… so hurt.” I tried to explain. “Just call me an egoistic bitch for waking you up.” I started the car again and drove back on the road. Focusing my eyes on him through the mirror while I also focused on the road. Luckily girls could do two thing at the same time, otherwise I would probably crash in a few minutes. Although I shouldn’t focus too hard on his eyes, they were kind of mesmerizing. They weren’t boring as the eyes of the most boys in our class, his eyes told a story.

"Call me a selfish bastard for not wanting you to get hurt," Damon replied just as quietly. "If you don't like seeing me like that, look away."

"Damon." My hand left the steering wheel and I took his hand gently in mine like I wanted to do from the moment I saw how hard he was suffering. "Please, don't be mad with me alright. I can't let you sleep and I can't look away. I just can't. I still think sometimes this is all a dream and you will be gone if I close my eyes too long." I didn’t dare to look at him now. I wasn’t comfortable with letting anyone see how vulnerable I was but I did it for him. It wasn’t fair I saw him when he was most vulnerable .

Damon's eyes widened, but that soon morphed into a scowl and he quickly looked away. "Same here." He replied softly. "I always expect to wake up and be there again." I tensed. I wasn’t surprised. I knew he had those nightmares and I knew why he didn’t want me to wake him up.

"I will never ever let them take you away from me. I'm the only one who is allowed to touch you." I growled. The thought of them touching him, hurting him. Angry I kicked at the steering wheel. The bastards had ruined everything! They had ruined him completely and me as well.

Damon stared at me for a few moments in pure shock before he suddenly started laughing loudly. "Talking about role-reversal." He snickered. "Shouldn't the guy be overprotective of the girl?"

"Who says I'm overprotective?" I told him with a pulled up brow. "Maybe I'm just really jealous." Or both, I thought. To be honest I probably would hit anyone who tried to do something with him in a way that I thought was only allowed for me.

"That would make two of us," Damon replied shrugging. "But I don't really see a difference."

I chuckled. "You don't see a difference between us or between the two words?" I spotted the direction sign towards the hotel we would stay for the night.

"The two words," he snorted. "Obviously there are differences between us. For one, you got boobs and I got a dick."

"I've got 'awesome' boobs you mean." I winked at him. If I wasn't driving I probably would have kissed him. But that could wait because it was only two minutes to the hotel. "Maybe if you're lucky you can see them." I joked. "Because we're almost at the hotel." I drove of off the highroad towards the hotel and parked the car in the furthest corner of the parking lot.

"If that is just a tease, I swear I'm gonna hurt you," Damon warned, but his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

I smirked at him and stepped out of the car. "What are you waiting for? I want a room first before I can end what we started." I winked at him and tossed him the keys. "Close the doors when you leave the car."

Damon was on his feet and out of the car before i was even done talking. "Sure thing. But I hope you know what you're starting." He smirked at me and locked the car like I asked him before leisurely strolling behind me, his hands in his pockets and a pleased smirk on his face.

 


	13. Demons inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some explicit smut in this chapter. Please don't read if you don't like it.

## Damon

As soon as we walked into the room, I grabbed Angel and kissed her hard. She was going to keep her damn promise or I swear I was going to go insane. I’ve wanted this girl ever since I’d laid eyes on her and this time, I wasn’t going to let her get away. I didn’t have any reason not to have her anymore.

As we kissed, I grabbed one of her boobs and squeezed it roughly, eliciting a moan from her that I swallowed eagerly. I dipped my tongue inside her mouth, swiping the back of her teeth as she moaned a bit louder. I smirked and started kneading her breast a bit harder. I wanted to rip her shirt off her body so fucking badly.

“I want you,” I muttered against Angel’s lips.

“Then take me,” Angel replied breathless.

I grinned wolfishly and pulled her in closer. We kissed again, but when I closed my eyes, I saw Bud, Mike and Jeffrey. Without really thinking about it, I pushed Angel away from me and backed up in a panic. She shouted in surprise and fell backwards on the ground, just like I did as I tripped over my own feet to get away from her.

“Fuck!” I yelled burying my head in my hands. “God fucking dammit! Get out of my fucking head!” I slapped myself in the face several times, but when it didn’t get rid of the horrible images I started hitting harder.

“Damon!” Two hands wrapped around my wrists and pulled them away from my head. I looked up, barely even seeing Angel hovering over me looking all worried. “What is it this time?” she asked. “Is it… them again? Do you want to talk about it?”

“Don’t touch me,” I whispered, pushing her away. “Just… just leave me alone for a while, yeah? I need fresh air.” I jumped to my feet and brushed past Angel, rushing to the balcony while I searched my pockets for my pack of cigarettes and my lighter. I needed a fucking smoke, badly. My hands were shaking as I pulled out the lighter from my jacket pocket and lit the cigarette.

I tried closing my eyes again, but it only made the flashbacks return tenfold. I held my cigarette more tightly and took a drag. Wrong fucking moment to remember those things. If it hadn’t been for Bud, I’d be fooling around in the bed with Angel right now. I’d be fucking her senseless right now if it wasn’t for Bud and his crew. No, I’d have done so almost a year ago. Maybe Angel and I would have been dating since last year’s school dance if it hadn’t been for them.

I took another long drag from my cigarette and looked down. The hotel wasn’t much, but at least it had a balcony, otherwise I would’ve had to go downstairs to smoke. Angel was still inside, giving me the space I asked her for and watching the news. I didn’t really care about shit that happened in Iraq, or how South and North Korea were doing. That shit was none of my business anyway.

 _“Breaking News, ex-police officer, Jeffrey Gerald, of the XXXXX police was found murdered in his own home.”_ I tensed when I heard that and dropped my cigarette. They found him. I rushed back inside. Angel shouldn’t see this.

“Ang-!” I started, but she ignored me and kept watching the news with wide eyes in shock.

_“-The man had been shot from a close distance by his own gun, police captain Mike Harbinger told us. Neighbors claimed to have seen a young man flee from the scene shortly after hearing the shot and called the police.”_

I was staring now too, as a robot photo of me was shown on the TV, with my class picture of last year next to it. Angel’s head snapped around and she stared at me now. The look in her eyes made me almost flinch back, but instead, I straightened up and stepped closer.

_“The suspect, Damon Michaels, who was supposed to stay the weekend by family friend Gerald, has not been seen since the incident. The police suspects that he may be in need of medical care and warn the citizens to caution. ‘The suspect is dangerous and most likely armed,’ said Harbinger. ‘We advise anyone who’s seen this boy to contact us immediately and to not approach him yourself.’ Damon Michaels, a senior high school student has already a police record, involving violence, underage drinking, drug possession and-“_

I took the remote and turned off the TV. Angel was still staring at me, and the burning of her gaze was starting to make me incredibly uncomfortable.

“Forget you saw anything,” I muttered before walking out the door. I needed air, and another cigarette. Some beer wouldn’t hurt either, now that I thought about it…

“Stop! Come back in. you are not going anywhere before I changed your appearance! You stupid fool. The least you could have done was tell me.” She screamed annoyed. For one moment I thought she would hit me. I blinked in shock. Was she really ok with me being a murderer? I stared at her for a while longer, but when I realized she really did mean the best for me, I shrugged and walked up to her.

“Fine, but make it quick,” I muttered as I sat down on the bed.

## Angel

I had changed his appearance quickly and had watched him walk out of the room. I sighed. He had killed the dude. I couldn't say I wasn't shocked. He hadn't told me he did it! I was running away with a murderer. That was much more difficult than just two runaways. I looked out of the window and sighed. He was still not back and he had left me three hours ago.

I decided to go and look for him, see if he didn't do anything that would get him in trouble. I took a black hoody out of my trunk before I left the room. After closing the door and putting the key away in my pull and walked towards the pub. If I knew Damon good enough he would be there. I hesitated a moment in front of 'The Green Lantern', the pub, and sighed. If he was here and had been drinking for three hours he probably would be wasted.

I entered the pub and tensed when I saw him sitting at a table with a bimbo with way too little clothes on. A wave of anger hit me and although I was surprised of the jealousy I felt I strode towards the two teens in front of me.

"Excuse me?" I said annoyed when I reached them. Damon looked up at me and smirked. The girl looked up to and rolled her eyes.

"A beer and a cocktail, please." She told me like the arrogant bitch she was. Oh how much I wanted to hit her!! She was sitting close to Damon, too close! She was stroking his chest and I groaned. I couldn't have it that she was touching him and he was just smirking. He was smirking while that horny bitch was touching him!

"Hello, are you listening to me?" The bimbo snapped her fingers in front of me. I glared at her.

"I'm not the waitress." I groaned, still glaring at her. Damon snickered and I fixed my glare at him.

"Oh, well this boy is not free tonight, missy." The girl told me smug. "He's coming with me to my room. Aren't you darling." She let her finger explore his cheek and I snapped.

"Damon, we're leaving now!" I glared at the girl.

"Don't order me around." The boy said annoyed.

"I’ll rephrase my sentence," I said angrily. "You get your hands of my boyfriend or I swear you're not able to touch anyone in a while." I glared at the girl.

"I'm not sure you are able to do that, missy." The girl told me, turning away from Damon. "I'm sure you’re the one losing this fight. Your 'boyfriend'." She made quotation marks when she said boyfriend. "He is with me you know, instead of with you. So your probably bad in bed." She looked at my outfit. "Or because he wanted a real woman."

I took a few steps back, hurt. What if she was right? He didn't want me back in the room. He hadn't seen me in school before we had to do the project together. My eyes darted to the boy who tensed after the bitch said that.

"Now you crossed a line." He stood up and I saw he wanted to hit her. "No one, and I mean no one talks like that to my girl!" He balled his fists and quickly I approached him and laid my hands on his arm.

"Come on. Let's go back to our room." The girl had backed away, afraid of Damon and surprised he stood up for me. She had meant every word she said.

Damon turned around quickly, too quickly because he almost fell but I caught him. Together we left the pub and when the cold air hit us I saw Damon getting sober again.

"Your girl?" I said with a small smile. My anger for him had left me when he stood up for me and I was actually really happy right now. But if he would flirt with a girl that wasn't me one more time, he would pay!

"Your boyfriend?" he countered, smirking when I started to blush.

"Shut up. I had to say something. She was trying to get in your pants," I defended myself.

"You were jealous," he stated.

"Are we going to talk about this much longer because I was hoping we could go to bed or something," I told him. I still had some things in mind. "Because I don't want that bitch to be the last one who touched you."

I opened the door of the room and this time I was the one who took the lead. I pulled him close to me and kissed him hard. He was mine and he would know it. I closed the door behind me with my hip and pushed him against it.

His hands traveled all over my hips towards my ass and I moaned. God I loved it when he touched me there. I bit on his bottom lip and I smiled when he groaned. That was exactly the reaction I wanted. I grinded against him before I stopped the kiss and took his shirt so I could lead him towards the bed.

"Relax." I told him, pulling his sweater and shirt off so I could see his chest. I kissed him again and made sure he laid down. I sat down on his lap and grinded against him. "Just focus your eyes on me." I told him, bending over so I could kiss his neck.

I knew I was trying something risky. Last time he saw those bastards. But I remembered that back in the car he didn't. So I would try it like back then, taking the lead myself. I slowly followed his muscles towards his chest, kissing every spot I could. He moaned my name and tried to take the lead. I gently grabbed his hands.

"Trust me Damon." I looked in his dark eyes. "When you get uncomfortable tell me, but for now, just enjoy." I grinded once again against him and kissed his neck again.

"Angel," he groaned. "I'm not sure if I..."

I sucked on his collarbone and his sentence went into a moan. His hands were holding my ass but he had to let it go because I slid down more and more. Although he made sure I lost my shirt and hoodie as well. Slowly kissing I went to his pants, making a path of kisses on my way down there. His eyes were focused on me and he had gripped the sheets to have something to do with his hands.

I unbuckled his belt and quickly removed his pants. I was getting pretty aroused as well but tried to keep my head clear so I would see when it became too much. I was doing the one thing he told me he couldn't. His boxer didn't hide his erection and I smiled proudly. Not teasing him any longer, that would be for another time, I swiftly removed his boxer and took in his length.

I licked my lips and looked back up at him. His eyes were entirely focused on me and I grinned. "Keep your eyes open Damon. I want you to know it's me who is doing this to you. Not some stupid bimbo."

"I wasn't even attracted to... Fuck Angel!" He lost track of his thoughts when I took the head in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it.

Trying to let him scream my name, that was what I wanted. I wanted to give him the best night ever and I wanted him to scream my name. I took him further in my mouth when his hands went in my hair, surprisingly gently leading me down. I watched him looking at me and moaned around him, seeing his reaction giving him lots of pleasure. He moaned my name and I saw his eyes slowly closing. I stopped.

"Fuck Angels what the hell are you doing!" He screamed, his eyes wide open again.

"I told you to keep your eyes open. I meant it." I gave him a warning glare before I went back. I took him in my mouth again and slowly stroked him with my hand on the part I couldn't get in. I wasn't a deep throat person.

His breath became uneven and although his ecstasy kept growing his eyes stayed focused on me like I ordered him. He was close and I knew it so my tongue started his way around him once again. Making him mad.

"Angel... Angel... I'm gonna.... I'm gonna cum!” he warned me moaning.

I put more pressure on him and that was enough to make him cum and he did scream my name. I swallowed everything and got back up to him. I kissed him and I was sure he could taste his salty come as well. I pulled out my pants and crawled against him, pulling the blanket over us. I gave him a gentle, other kiss and smiled.

"Good night, Damon." I told the boy who looked tired as hell.

"What about you?" He asked yawning. Pulling me closer in his arms. I kissed his chest once again and smiled.

"Another time. Now we both need some sleep."

He didn't complain and listening to his steady breath I fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
